Au bonheur des cracmols
by Lexou
Summary: Le premier à avoir disparu avait pour habitude de passer ses heures libres dans mon bureau. Le deuxiéme s'est évanoui dans la nature cinq minutes aprés ma retenue. Comme le troisiéme s'est carément envolé sous mes yeux, ils m'ont tous soupsonné.
1. Prologue

Côté famille, maman s'est encore trouvé un nouveau Jules, Pétunia fait toujours la geule, Rose ne jure que par Nala Louche, Lily va définitivement rater ses BUSEs, William à fait exploser le boursouflet de Miss Boué de Secour et Henri s'est mit à rêver de ronflax cornux. Ah oui ! Et Napoleon tire toujours la langue.

Côté coeur, penser à aller voir un psycomage car moi toujours définitivement amoureux de ma demie-petite soeur ( et on n'oublie pas le demie s'il vous plaît !!! )

Côté boulot, le premier à avoir disparu avait pour habitude de passer ses heures libres dans mon bureau. Le deuxiéme s'est évanoui dans la nature cinq minutes aprés ma retenue. Comme le troisiéme s'est carément envolé sous mes yeux, ils m'ont tous soupsonné.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je dois avoir un don ...


	2. La Tribu potter

**Voilà une nouvelle fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Inspirée par la saga Malausséne, un fabuleux bouquin de Daniel Pennac, j'ose espérer qu'elle vous donnera l'envie de lire cet auteur fabuleux. Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

**La Tribu Potter**

- Tiens, pour ta petite soeur !

(DEMIE petite soeur ! Nom de Dieux ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre ou merde !)

Je regarde les clichés ratés que m'a refilé M. Flash. Et comme chaque fois, je reste sans voix. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur trouve à ces photos ? Le sort est totalement râté : le gars sur son balais, il vole pas ! Il rame ! Faut croire qu'elle a un penchant pour tout ce qui est foutu. Occupant durant un dixiéme de seconde mon rôle d'éducateur je me dis que c'est pas saint ce genre de passe-temps ... Mais fidéle à ma promesse ( comme quoi ça me perdra ! ) je range sagement la "surprise". Parce que, faut la voir à chaque fois que je lui raméne une de ces idioties. Faut la voir les classer, toutes ces photos ratées. Et les titrer, les trier, les ranger, les déranger, pour ensuite retrier et ... Enfin bref, une passion de dingue !

- Eh Potter ! Elle a tiré les cartes hier, ta soeur ? Elle sait si j'ai une chance avec Miss Rayon Lessive ?

Tout compte fait, Lily ça reste la moins sénile. Au moins, elle, elle s'amuse pas à prédire un avenir prospére à mon patron !

- Oui, oui elle les a tirées. Mais d'aprés les astres, y'aurait que Miss Hog-Dog pour vouloir de toi. Et encore, t'es en sérieuse concurrence avec le Pére Serpiére.

- Yurk !

- Tu l'as dit ...

- Vraiment timbrée la Miss Soleil ...

Je sais, je devrais bondir pour lui casser la gueule. Mais je tiens à mon boulo. Faut comprendre, avec quatre gosses à la maison, sans compter Napoleon et ...

- Et puis l'autre là avec sa collection de photos ! Complétement barge.

Tout compte fait : adieu métier pourri !

OoooOoooO

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- T'as un souci avec le fait que je rentre chez moi ? Et puis toi, qu'est ce que tu fou là ? T'es pas censé trimer dure à l'école pour avoir ensuite la chance d'avoir un super métier ?

- Mais James, ça me sert à rien ! De toute façon, j'vais aller à Poudlard et ...

- Oui mais c'est important quand même la primaire et ... et maman voudrait que tu y ailles.

( Seigneur, si ce gosse commence déjà à faire l'école buissoniére alors qu'il n'est qu'au CM1 !!! )

- William, j'veux que tu arrête de ... Attends, qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as dis Poudlard !!!

- Oui, et alors ?

- Merde, c'est vrai mais qu'est ce que je suis con - j'ai rien dit Willy, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! - T'aurais pas put me le rappeler que c'était aujourd'hui que les filles rentraient ?

- Ben voyons ... Et qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

- Même. T'aurais quand même put le faire disons ... un dixiéme de seconde plus tôt !

( Quelle mauvaise fois ! Oui, et alors ? )

OoooOoooO

Mes pauvres petites puces qui doivent attendre à la Gare ! Mais que je suis ... ! Et ma pauvre maman qui me croit responsable et digne de confiance ! Si elle savait ce que je faisais subir à ses mômes ! Jamais plus je ne la laisserait s'appitoyer sur son sort !

_- Mon petit, tu es si bon ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

_- Baby-siiter ?_

_- Et comment va Napoleon ?_

_- Bien, mais il commence à baver un peu trop ..._

_- Ah ? Et, dis moi, il travaille bien à l'école ?_

Aurais-je un jour le coeur de lui rappeler que les chiens ne vont pas à l'école ?

Je transplane discrétement entre deux poubelles. ( En fait, j'ai atterit dans l'une des deux et j'ai renversé la deuxiéme ) Je me précipite avec élegance jusqu'à la Gare ( J'écrase la queue d'un pauvre chat qui passait par là et dérape sur une crotte : c'est de ma faute si les chiens ont peur des canivaux ? ) Je fais semblant d'être essoufflé pour que les filles ne m'en veuillent pas trop ( Je suis au bord de la syncope )

Haletant et dégoulinant, j'arrive dans le vaste hall aprés avoir percuté un controleur qui m'a gentiment ( par le côle ) fait remarqué qu'il avait assez de matiére pour qu'on le remarque ( "J'suis pas assez gros où il te faut d'autres lunettes ?" ) Bref, je suis là ! Rose et Lily sont toutes deux assise à même le sol. Ma loufoque préférée à sortit sa boule de cristal et s'amuse, avec l'aide de ma rouquine, à prédire l'avenir de chaque passant. J'essaye de me rapprocher discrétement mais cette boule de cristal doit réellement marcher ( le vigile crie toujours aprés moi ) car elles me voient tout de suite arriver. Toutes deux me sourient avec la plus grande synchronisation. C'est fou de voir à quel point elle se ressemblent peu. Toutes deux aussi différentes que la lune et le soleil ( c'est beau ) Et pourtant inséparables. Je me demande comment ma tite rouquine va faire quand Mére Thérésa aura fini ses études à Poudlard et partira faire ses études ... euh ... ailleur.

- James ! Tu devineras jamais ?

- Quoi mon coeur ?

- Rose va rester à Poudlard encore une année !

Je manque d'air, ma langue devient pateuse, je crois que je suis en train de m'étrangler.

- Tu l'as vu dans ta tasse de thé ?

- Non ! Mais c'est Miss Louche qui me l'a proposé !

Miss Louche ? Celle qui présente l'horoscope dans La Gazette du Sorcier ?

- Ah ! Et pourquoi elle tient tant à te voir rester à Poudlard ?

Et c'est à ce moment là que Lily décide ENFIN à me venir en aide.

- Ben parce qu'elle a le troisiéme oeil !

- Mais encore ?

- Et qu'elle pourait la remplacer quand elle quittera son poste d'enseingnante à Poudlard !

Ne pas lacher la question con qui te ferais passer pour le pire des tuteur.

- Ah ! Mais biensur ! Ton professeur de divination te propose un stage !

Ben vi, fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ...

oooOooo

- Lily, sois gentille, tu veux bien aller chercher ton frére à l'école.

- Mmmm ...

- Et profites-en pour sortir Napoleon.

- Mmmm ...

- Et pour l'amour du ciel, aprend à dire oui !

- Moui ...

( Game Over )

oOoOoOo

Dernier Ring :

- Bon, tu m'expliquais comment tu t'es débrouillé pour ENCORE te retrouver ici alors que tu étais censé passer la journée à l'école ?

- Ben j'sais pas. Comme la derniére fois.

- C'est-à-dire ...

- Ben un crac et boum, ici, à la maison.

- Okay ... Et quelqu'un t'as vu ?

( L'espoir fait vivre ! Un gosse de 10 ans qui disparait en plein milieu d'une classe de moldus avec pour cortége un crac bien sonore )

- Ben j'sais pas, j'étais déjà plus là ...

- Tu m'aides là mon bonhomme.

- Ben ...

- Et pour l'amour du ciel, dis moi autre chose que "ben" !!!

- Mmmm ...

( K.O )

oooOOOooo

Godric Hollow est une ville charmante. Charmante mais mortellement ennuyeuse ! Très bon plan pour quelqu'un qui - comme moi - a la charge de quatre momes déchaînés. De plus, cest une ville de sorciers. Donc pas de panique ! Vas-y mon p'tit kamikase ! Fais sauter ce que tu veux : personne ne viendra nous demander le nombre de morts ! Henri peut tranquillement jouer avec ses dragons imaginaires et Rose peut, sans qu'on la prenne pour un attrappe-sous, aller proposer ses services de voyante. L'endroit i-dé-al ! La maison que nous occupons et en fait un ancien magasin de farces et attrapes ( je me rappelle encore le jour ou William est tombé pour la premiére sur de la poudre à exploser : la révélation on s'en serait passé ) La boutique - c'est-à dire le bas - est occupé par les enfants, tandis que Napoleon et moi partageons le premier étage.

Décidé à préparer un bon petit repas à ma petite famille, j'allumais le gaz et sortit une casserole en cuivre. En grimançant, je m'apperçois qu'elle n'avait rien de très reluisante ( un morceau d'artichaut calciné est collée sur la paroie ) Si seulement Tunia était là ... La maison serait ... ( coup d'oeil vers l'amas chaussettes sales faisant office de panier à Napoleon, au tas de bois prés de la cheminée et aux vitres crasseuses ) ... ce qu'elle n'est pas. En attendant, on va commander une pizza.

Je me dirige vers le combiné, ma casserole à la main. A l'étage en dessous, j'entend Rose se disputer avec William. A tous les coups, elle l'a mit en garde contre les puissances célèstes. C'est pas le genre de trucs qui lui parlent à Willy. Lui il préfére tout ce qui fait boum. La table sur laquelle est posé le téléphone ( nous sommes des génius de la téchnologie moldue étant donné que l'on a une cracmole dans la famille ) est recouverte de post-it. Je cherche celui avec le numéro de la pizzeria. Bingo ! Entre le véto de Napoléon et l'hôpital ( le préféré de Wiiliam ), j'extirpe celui du pizzaïolo. Sans aucun état d'âme, je balance la casserole sur le canapé ( un immense pouf ) et compose le numéro. J'attends patiamment que quelqu'un déccroche tout en réflechissant à la pizza que je commanderai :

Biiip ...

Mmmm ... Voyons ... Henri n'aime pas les artichauts ...

Biiip ...

Il faudrait alors des olives ... Ah mais Rose les a en horreur ! ( "Le noyau représente le symbole du démon qui dort au centre de la Terre en attendant son heure ..." )

Biiip ...

Bon, ben du fromage ? Merde, c'est trop fondant pour pour notre bombe humaine.

Biiip ...

Okay, je viens de comprendre pourquoi nous n'avons jamais commandé de pizzas de notre vie : Lily, elle, ne les aime pas tout court !

-Allô ... _Clic ! Biiip ... Biiip ..._

Combien d'années ça survit un môme qui ne se nourrit que de pâtes ? Jusuqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, apparemment. Je zieute la casserole tout en trippotant le post-it du pizzaïolo. Et si je faisais une razia de chamalos qu'on se ferait griller ? Et en passant, je prendrais une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Mouais ... Ca devrait aller. Je fais léviter la casserole jusqu'à son étagére, j'enfile mon manteau et hurle à Rose que je n'en ais que pour quelques minutes. Sur ce, je transplane.

OOOoOOO

- Tiens, j'l'ai eu aujourd'hui.

Je sors de ma poche arriére la photo toute froissée.

- Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps ! je commençais à désespérer !

- Hum, justement, Lily ... je crois que je ne t'en rapporterai plus ...

Elle fronce les sourcils et manque de faire tomber le grand saladier dans lequel ont été renversés les chamalos.

- Tu t'es fait viré.

Ca sert à rien de nier ( mais en même temps ça sert à rien d'acquiecer )

- De toute façon, il était trop nul ce boulo.

Je fuis son regard, certain d'y voir de l'inquiétude.

- J'espère que la prochaine fois tu trouveras quelque chose qui te plairas d'avantage ...

Je lui sourit. Elle aussi sourit. Ah ! Tu m'avais manqué ma petite souris !

- Et j'espère que TOI tu vas pas me ratter tes BUSEs !

J'essaye de paraître menaçant, mais vu le regard amusé qu'elle a, j'ai certainement dû ratter mon effet.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi ! Rose m'a prédit cinq BUSEs !

oooOOooo

- Et c'est à ce moment là que le docteur Maboule est tombé sur le Boursouflet !

- Il était gros ?

- Oui Henri, énorme !

- Mais c'est jamais gros un boursouflet ! C'est tout petit même ! Ca ressemble à une peluche !

- Ben la prochaine fois c'est toi qui raconte l'histoire, d'accord ?

- Ouais !

- C'était une blague.

Regards furieux de la part des filles. On ne vexe pas le petit trésor.

- Bon, OK, c'était des petits boursouflets tout mignons et tout pelucheux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il l'a prit pour une peluche à sa fille ...

- Mais t'avais dit qu'il avait qu'un fils !

- Mais entre temps, il a eu une fille.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Pietra.

- Pietra ? Mais c'est pas comme qu'elle s'appelait sa femme ?

Bon, c'est de ma faute si je suis nul pour raconter des histoires ?

Heureusement ma rouquine préférée s'est levé pour prendre le petit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle commençait de sa voix douce :

- Moi je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Poudlard.

Regards affamés des petits monstres. Ils vont me la bouffer !

- Tout commence il y a mille ans avec ...

Zzzzz ...

Je crois que c'est à partir du meurtre de la Dame Grise qu'il se sont endormis. Reconnaîssant, j'ai laissé les filles coucher les plus petits. Sa tête applatie contre son amas de chaussettes, Napoleon me fixe avec des yeux gourmands.

- On va dormir ?

Il commence à bouger la queue. Ca sent la catastrophe. J'ai jamais dis qu'on allais manger, pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'était un steak bien saignant ? C'est quand je lui ais posé la question qu'il a commencé à abboyer.

- JAMES !!! Ta gueule ! Tu vas les réveiller.

Mais c'est pas moi !

Répondant à mon instinct de survie, j'enfile ma veste en peau de salamandre et m'enfonce dans la nuit, Napoleon accroché à mes basques. La nuit n'est jamais sombre ici, dans cette petite banlieue de Londres. Les lampadaires éclairent constamment les rues étroites de cette lueur orangée et tremblotante. Napoleon, désireux d'imposer sa marque sur un poteau rouillé, léve concensieusement la pâte et s'emploie à remplir sa oh combien noble tâche. Je regarde avec morosité le liquide fumant s'écouler. Il fait plutôt froid pour un moi d'avril. Mais au moins, il ne pleut pas. Ayant une sainte horreur de la pluie, j'ai, automatiquement, une sainte horreur de Londres. D'origine maghrébienne, je ne rêve que de soleil et de cocotiers. Avec un pincement de coeur, je songeais que jamais les enfants n'avaient vu la mer. Avec Pétunia, on y était allés, accompagnés de maman. A cette époque, elle était enceinte de Rose.

Toujours enceinte maman. Jamais seule. Dans ses yeux, c'est toujours deux consciences qui brillent, c'est deux corps qui respirent quand c'est maman qui inhale. Le sourire de maman, c'est le sourire optimiste de l'avenir. Tranquille, toujours amoureuse de la vie. Désireuse de la donner. Voilà ce qu'elle est maman. Une machine à produire de la vie. Et moi, prototype avorté, crée en premier et avant tous, pour aider à la fabrication de ceux à venir. Tous si différents, et pourtant nous venons tous de la même usine.

Tristement, je laissais flotter mes pensées vers ma toute premiére petite soeur. L'image que j'ai gardé d'elle, c'est celle d'une grande fille, les dents un peu trop grandes, les joues toujours un peu trop rouges et le cou trop long. Pétunia, c'est la force, l'obstination et l'égoïsme. L'exaspération, quand elle me voit entouré de ma marmaille. Le dédain et le mépris, quand elle me compare au grand Vernon. Et puis Pétunia, c'est l'anomalie du systéme. C'est le produit que s'est retourné contre son fabricant. Qui lui a reproché sa fabrication et qui l'a haïe pour ça. Alors que c'est des braises qui rougeoient dans les prunelles de notre mére, c'est de l'acier fondu qui coule dans celles de Tunia. Anguleuse, pointue, en colére contre tout le monde parce qu'en colére contre elle-même. Et surtout, fille d'un pére moldu et née cracmolle !

Petite fille de rêve, enfance bercée entre une mére capricieuse, un grand frére collant et une petite soeur aux yeux chialeux. Puis, le départ du grand frére à Poudlard. Les lettres de ce dernier, les rêves, les espoirs ... Puis, le départ de la mére. Ultime escapade amoureuse. Une nourisse portugaise aux accents lointains et chaleureux. Loin du soleil. Car déjà, nous ne vivions plus en Afrique. La France. Rencontre avec le bitume, le fer, le bruit, l'enfer des exilés et des rêveurs inutils. Une bréve halte, juste le temps d'accueillir Lily.

Déjà, elle a de grands yeux. De grands yeux ineterressés et perçants. Contrairement à nous, pauvres morveux que nous avons étés, elle n'a jamais versé une larme. Elle regardait. C'est tout. De son oeil calculatteur et précis. Rien ne lui échappait. De la curiosité, ainsi, son premier sentiment avait été de la curiosité ! Du moins, son premier sentiment en venant ici. Maman nous l'a ramené dans les linges, heureuse, avec sa joie habituelle qui succéde l'accouchement. Quelle surpise en découvrant sa peau de marbre et ses longs ciles roux !!! Pétunia l'avait adorée ! Délaissant la petite Rose qui était devenue bien ennuyante avec ses cheveux noirs et raides, sa peau corsée et son regard café, Lily devint sa poupée préférée. Puis, le drame. La peur, la déception, le chagrin et le regret. Car jamais Tunia ne pourait mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Les cris, les larmes, l'hystérie n'y changea rien. Car rien de tout cela ne fit d'étincelle. Frustrée et malheureuse, elle devint alors l'opposé de maman : une méprise de la vie.

Mais c'est quand Lily partit pour la prestigieuse école que les choses dérapérent sérieusement. Ayant atteint la majorité, elle s'était enfuie, laissant derriére elle ses fréres et ses soeurs, désireuse de créer "sa propre famille" Puis la venue du GRAND Vernon, qu'elle nous a présenté il y a deux ans. La joie, la fête dans la maisonet quand, aprés trois ans de fuite, elle nous revint avec ce gros londonien prometteur. Je l'ai toujours détesté ce gars là. La moustache en brosse, les chemises de marque mais au côle sale, le regard fiévreux et pourtant bien morose. Seul sentiment de vie dans ses yeux quand l'odeur des petits plats de Lily s'éléve dans la piéce. Sinon, c'est un moldu qui s'est mis en tête de vendre des perceuses. Intéressant ...

Pendant ce temps, Henri avait mis des lunettes, William avait fait exploser son premier tétard et Lily avait éguisé son oeil d'artiste tandis que Rose s'en était découvert un troisiéme.

- Et toi, James ? m'avait-elle demandé.

Et bien moi, je m'enfonçais dans les factures tandis que je me mettais à la recherche d'un éniéme CDD. Et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait changé.

Rappelant au pied Napoleon, je rentrais, désireux d'oublier les difficultés de ma vie. Pour me changer les idées, je me représentais le beau visage de Lily. Je commençais par sa bouche, ses lévres pleines et roses. Contraste époustoufflant entre la rosée de ses lévres et la neige de sa peau. Puis, dans ma tête, les lévres devinrent mauves, voir bordeaux. Elles fredonnaient. Ses cheveux mouillés s'agitaient, s'enroulaient et dansaient avec elle. Tel un démon, elle se battait avec la pluie en se mouvant avec force et grâce. C'étaient des trombes qui tombaient ce jour là, et je m'étais inquiété pour la santé de ma jeune soeur. Puis elle était apparue, dans toute sa sauvage splendeur. Sa chemise blanche collée contre son ventre, sa poitrine, ses reins ... Elle dansait, dans les rues grises de Londres, elle faisait savoir à qui voudrait la voir, qu'elle existait et s'en était boulversant. Tant de sentiments dans une seule personne. Mais son énergie semblait l'appaiser, évacuer toute la rage, le bonheur, l'amertume, le regret, le doute et l'amour. Tout ça dans un sursaut de grâce.

Ebranlé, j'étais rentré chez moi. Mais l'air à l'intérieur m'avait semblé trop ... sec. La pluie battant les vitres m'avait insupporté et je m'étais enfuie. Avec elle. Sous la pluie. Cette même pluie que je détestais tant mais qui m'était devenue vitale. L'eau m'avait glacé jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je frissonais comme un démant et mes poings s'étaient serrés. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi vivant. Et en même temps, aussi inutile. Pauvre humain heureux de vivre. Voilà ce que j'étais parvenu à être durant ces quelques minutes. Et avec Lily, j'ai dansé. La musique que fredonnait le corps hanté de ma soeur n'était rien d'autre que le vrombissement des voitures, le verre qui se brise et la pluie qui se déchaine. Dans une cascade de mouvements, nous partagâmes ce moment, remplis de la ville et de ses habitants. Nous étions entiers. Et nous étions ensemble.

La pluie a cependant cessé, et j'eu la furieuse envie de pleurer quand mon corps cessa de bouger. A mes côtés, les joues rosies, Lily reprenait son souffle. Puis nos regards s'étaient croisés. Et elle avait rit. J'aurais voulu en faire de même. Mais l'irrésistible envie de pleurer s'était ancrée en moi. Quelque chose en moi s'était brisé, et la certittude que la jeune femme de 15 ans se tenant devant moi n'y était pas étrangére me hanta. Je compris alors que j'aimais ma demie-soeur. Que je l'aimais trop. L'enfer avait alors commencé.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit, et la revoir m'avait appaisé. Elle me manquait atrocement quand elle était loin, à Poudlard. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de vivre deux vies : celle avec Lily, et celle sans. Il y a celle où les difficultés sont appaisées par sa douce voix, et puis il y a celle où elles sont ponctués par les explosions de Will. Bien sur, j'aimais mes petits fréres comme ma propre vie. Sinon, il y a longtemps que je les aurais abandonnés à leur pauvre sort ! Mais même avec les délires de Henri et les bêtises de William, les jours s'écoulaient avec monotomie. Quand notre rouquine est à la maison par contre, tout bouge, tout le temps, personne reste inactif, les idées fusent et la joie aussi. Henri accepte de finir son assiette, son grand frére dit moins de gros mots et même Napoleon bave moins. Evidemment, Rose, elle reste fidéle à elle-même, ayant droit à la présence de Lily durant toute l'année. Rose, c'est la bouée de secour de ma petite préférée. C'est la "troisiéme mére" Aprés maman, puis Pétunia, c'est Rose qui se chargea de son éducation. A Poudlard, c'est elle qui la guida et qui parvenait à la contrôler quand les choses dérapaient. Très vite, ne pouvant supporter le vide qu'avait laissé Pétunia derriére elle, elle s'était accroché à sa soeur avec désespoir et reconnaissance. Aujourd'hui, elle s'adoraient et ne semblaient vouloir se quitter pour rien au monde.

Lasse, je rentrais chez nous. Napoleon trottinait tranquillement, secouant ses longs drelocks à chaque pas. S'arrêtant parfois, reniflant, hésitant, puis repartant, terrifié à l'idée de me laisser seul. Quel sens de la responsabilité ce chien !

oOOOooOOOo

Je gromelle avec humeur. Comment expliquer le fait que 1) c'est les vacances, 2) je n'ai même pas à aller travaill et que POURTANT ! je dois me lever aux aurores !!!

- Mais j'ai fais un cauchemard ...

Je léve un oeil torve à Henri. Il a l'air terrifié. Reste à savoir si c'est de son mauvais rêve ou de moi.

- Raconte moi une histoire ...

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Lily ?

- Pas envie de la réveiller ...

Logique. Cette derniére a développé une technique visant à détourner tout imprudent voulant la réveiller. Cette tactique tient en deux phases :

1) quand elle dort, on dirait tellement un ange que la réveiller reléverait du crime !

2) Comme tout crime doit être punie, Lily se fait elle-même justice en n'oubliant pas de vous faire regretter votre geste.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne chatouille pas une Lily qui dort !!!

- Demande à Napoleon !

Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il le fasse. J'suis méchant. Le pauvre continue de me regarder avec de grands yeux ( les mêmes que ceux des persos de Walt Disney, vous savez, ceux à qui ont donnerait le bon Dieu sans se confesser ! ) Je soupire, m'étire et me redresse. Je me décale pour l'inviter à venir s'assoeir à mes côtés. Il souléve joyeusement la couette et se faufile dessous avec soulagement. Il se blottit contre moi et attend.

- Mmmm ... Veux-tu que je te raconte la suite du docteur Maboule qui ...

- Non ... Je veux savoir l'histoire de maman.

Je me redresse, surpris. Il a l'air sérieux. Merde, mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire moi ? Peut-on dire à un môme de 5 ans que sa mére collectionne les hommes, qu'elle aime et qu'elle s'arrange pour emporter un souvenir d'eux avant de s'enfuir avec une parcelle de vie en son sein ? Peut-on lui avouer qu'elle ne vie jamais pour elle seule et qu'il y a toujours une seconde présence qui l'habite ? Qu'il est - pour l'heure - le dernier de la liste, mais qu'elle risque de s'allonger encore ? Enfin, peut-on lui dire que la derniére fois que nous l'avons vu, il venait de naître, et que la prochaine fois qu'elle nous reviendrait, ce serait pour nous apporter une petite soeur ou un petit frére ? Je me mord les lévres et décide d'inventer.

- Ta mére est une princesse. Elle vit dans une tour, loin, trés loin, dans un pays lointain et magique.

- Sa tour, elle est gardée par un dragon ?

- Oui. Un énorme dragon, avec des yeux rouges et des écailles jaunes !

- Ah ! Mais il faut qu'on aille la libérer !

- Non ! Elle attend son prince charmant !

- Mais, c'est pas mon papa son prince chramant ?

- ...

Piegé. Encore. Suis-je donc condamné à inventer des histoires aux princesses girouettes, toujours enceintes et n'ayant pas de prince charmant ... fixe ?

- Si ! Mais il est occupé pour le moment !

- Pourquoi ? Il est en mission ?

- Oui ! Il doit aller chasser le Ronflax Cornux !

- Wouaou ! Le Ronflax Cornux !

Pourquoi je me sens bêtement heureux devant cette frimousse émerveillée. Je suis un grand frére indigne.

OoOoO

Je regarde avec désespoir ma rouqine préférée lorgner d'un oeil gourmant un Leica posé en évidence derriére une vitrine. Je la regarde avec peine. Elle s'en aperçoit et détourne automatiquement les yeux. Faisant diversion, elle se dirige avec enthousiasme vers un photomaton. Me souriant avec envie, elle me demande de sa voix sucrée :

- Tu m'offre une photo avec toi dessus ? Allez, ça coûte que 2 £ !

Suis-je en mesure de dire non devant ces yeux de cocker ?

- Si tu insiste ! Mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir ...

- T'es génial !

Elle m'entraine dans la cabine et m'assoie sur le tabouret. Professionnelle, elle fait le fait rouler, jusqu'à ce que je m'éleve assez pour apercevoir ma tête cadrée. Puis, elle s'installe sur mes genoux, fouille dans mes poches ( quel culot ! ) et en sort mon portefeuille. Elle l'ouvre, introduit la piéce de 2 £ dans l'appareil et murmure à mon oreille "Souris !" Avec beaucoup d'idiotie, j'obéis. Le flash me rend aveugle. Comme pour me rassurer, elle ressere son étreinte et colle sa joue à la mienne. Dans cette petite cabine, je sens l'air se réchauffer. Et en l'espace de quatre secondes, je m'imagine déjà passer ma vie dans ce photomaton, la joue éternellement collée à celle de ma petite demie-soeur. Nous contemplons l'écran qui affiche désormais notre double portrait. Nos sourires se rejoignent presque tant ils sont grands. Cependant, le sien est spontané, rieur, magnifique, tandis que le mien est figé, crispé et lointain. Elle fait la moue, et grogne :

- Tu es nul James, on dirait que tu déteste vivre.

Je la regarde. Ses yeux nous contemple. Je la trouve un peu dure quand même. Est-ce réellement de ma faute si je ne suis pas photogénique ? Contrariée, elle reprend mon portefeuille et sort triomphalement une deuxiéme piéce. Annulant notre premiére démarche, elle inclue de nouveau les 2 £ dans l'appareil et me regarde en riant. Tout ceci avec une vitesse folle. Je me rappelle avoir voulu protesté quand je l'ai vu dépenser deux nouveaux livres. Mais son sourire efface tout, et, naturellement, je lui souris en retour. C'est ravie que j'entend le deuxiéme flash. Quand la photo aparait, Lily soupire.

- Quoi ? Je la trouve bien moi !

- Oui. Elle est super.

Je la regarde. Elle parait pourtant ... triste.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise.

- Non, pourquoi ? Ecoute, ça te dérange pas que je prenne cette photo avec moi, à Poudlard ?

Je décide de faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle venait de changer de sujet. Je rebraque mon regard sur nos sourires. Le sien est tel que je lui connais. Rayonnant, éclairant l'espace autour d'elle. Le mien est doux. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé ainsi. Mes yeux brillent avce amour et tendresse. Je me sens géné d'un coup. Suis-je si transparant ?

- Non, j't'en prie, prends là ! C'est pour toi aprés tout !

Elle me sourit à nouveau, m'enlace, m'embrasse sur la joue, sort prestemment de la cabine et brandit fiérement le paprier glacé sur lequel apprait progressivement nos deux visages. Discrétement, je glisse la premiére, la "ratée", dans ma poche.

- On rentre ?

- Déjà ?

- Oui, tu sais, il faut que tu prépares tes B.U.S.Es !

- Oh ! James ! Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça !

- Tu compte vraiment tout rater ? gémis-je.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, tonne t-elle avec force.

Vaincu, je la laisse me trainer jusqu'au rayon chocolat. En effet, une pause gourmande s'impose.

OOOoooOOO

- Non Lily ! Le décret contre les loup-garous c'est aprés la révolution de 1814 ! Confond pas tout !

- Facile à dire ! J'peux savoir qu'est ce que ça change ? Ils n'étaient pas plus dangereux aprés qu'avant !

Rose la regarde fixement, comme pour la convaincre de ne pas abuser de sa patience.

- Lily. C'est comme ça. Tu changeras pas le passé. Maintenant, arrête de faire l'idiote et dis moi plutôt qui transforme ses victimes en pierres.

- Facile ! Medusa !

- Bien, et comment a-t-on fait pour la vaincre ?

- On lui a enfoncé un pieux en argent dans le coeur !

- Tu te moque de moi ?

- ...

- Mais non crétine ! Le pieux en argent c'est contre les vampires !!!

C'est là que je décidais de ne plus me torturer mentalement. Si je reste une seconde de plus à contempler le désastre qu'est Lily scolairement, c'est moi qui vais m'enfoncer un pieux dans le coeur ! Je monte dans ma chambre, Napoleon à mes trousses, et décide de me mettre en quête d'un travail. Les anonces défilent avec lenteur devant moi. Parcourant des yeux le journal moldu, je décidais de me faire employer par un sorcier. Sans grand entrain, je contemplais les offres d'embauche et repensais à mes amis. Sirius, Remus et Peter. Des gars bien. Une vraie meute. Un paria, jurant contre tout ce qui ressemble à la famille et luttant pour n'importe quels idéaux, convaincu que plus l'on fait de bruit, plus l'on se fait entendre. Un loup-garous, mal-aimé et en manque de confiance. Toujours en train de chercher des excuses aux autres, comprenant n'importe quel idéaux, n'en défendant aucun. Un indéci, balançant constament entre deux univers. Entre le désir d'être reconnu et celui de demeurer tranquille et dans l'anonymat. Influencé par les tempérament de feu de Sirius et la sagesse de Remus. De vrais sauvages, lachés dans la nature, désireux de commencer à vivre, persuadé pourtant d'avoir déjà commencé. Et parmis cette bandes de bras-cassés, vous me mettez, moi, pauvre type désillusionné, ayant tout pour réussir - le succé, le charisme, les résultats, le talent - mais qui s'entête à accumuler les petits emplois, protégeant sa famille comme une louve protégerait ses louveteaux. Bref, quatre types que tout oppose, mais qui ont pourtant évolué ensemble. Car, bien que très différents, nous avons tous un point commun. Dans notre tête, bien ancré quelque part entre le courage et la loyauté, sont implentées de nobles valeurs comme l'honneur. Une constente dans nos têtes qui nous éléve dans notre estime et qui nous font nous sentir meilleurs. Une gloire personnelle. Victoire d'une bataille inventée et illusoire. Quelques régles dans cette vie sans limites. Juste un petit chemin à suivre. Une contrainte, une valeur, un choix à faire, quelques arguements à vendre dans la balance des grandes hésitations.

Pensif, oubliant ces brides d'avenir à vendre, je repoussais les anonces et sortais le vieil album de photos. Je l'ouvre vers le milieu avec peine et sourit devant le visage souriant de Patmol. Patmol, c'est le surnom de Sirius. Car en plus de notre tendance à ignorer notre instinct de survie ( le courage ), nous avons en commun une autre particularité : nous sommes des animagi non-déclarés. Enfin, Sirius, Peter et moi sommes des animagi. Il est évident que, vu sa condition de loup-garous, Remus ne peut en être un.

Honteux de lui-même, comme si il s'était lui même mordu, Lunard ( c'est son surnom ) se tolére à peine. Il a fallu lui sortir les vers du nez pour qu'il nous avoue son petit probléme de fourure ( évidemment, nous avions deviné avant, mais on voulait en avoir la certittude ) Malheureux pour lui, nous avions décidé de l'aider en lui offrant notre présence. Il va sans dire que nous ne pouvions pas rester en présence d'un loup-garous sous notre forme humaine ( courageux mais pas complétement suscidaires ! ) L'idée est venue de moi ( logique ) Délaissant un moment nos cours, nous nous sommes donc accrochés pour devenir moitié animaux. C'est vexé que je découvrit que je me transformais en cerf. J'étais déçu. Je m'imaginais tellement plus en tigre, ou en lion ! ( retour à la surface de ce symbole de noblesse ) Mais j'avais beau ne pas apprécier grandement l'animal, il m'était très vite apparu qu'il me ressemblait par bien des aspects. Sa vanité, d'abord. Sa fierté et son maintien. Puis, sa majesté. Car, comme le lion, une certaine noblesse émane du cerf. Je fut donc convaincu. De son côté, Sirius était devenu chien. Un grand chien noir. Un peu comme le sinisrtos. Le probléme, c'est qu'il a un regard bien trop rieur et intelligent pour faire peur. Cependant; c'est vrai qu'il est grand, poilu et qu'il put. Mais même Napoleon ne prend pas la fuite quand il bondit à ses côtés sous sa forme de chien. Peter, lui, surnommé Queudver car animagus rat. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, mais, oui, il ressemble à un rat. Ses dents trop longues, ses joues bien garnies et ses yeux gourmands et luisants ont tout de la petite souris. Queudver adore se transformer. Il passerait sa vie sous cette forme si il le pouvait. Chose totalement incompréhensible selon moi. Qu'il a t-il de séduisant dans la vie d'un rat ? Rien ( bonne réponse )

Nostalgique, je tournais donc les pages de vieil album. Huit ans déjà que j'ai quitté l'enceinte de l'immense bâtisse. Je grimace. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses anciens amis. Eparpillés comme ils l'étaient ce n'était pas vraiment facile. Peter était parti en Albanie en compagnie d'un de ses neuveux pour étudier les vampires. J'avais appri la nouvelle avec beaucoup de surprise. Les vampires n'avaient jamais fait parti des centres d'intêrets de Queudver. Au contraire, il avait toujours été le plus réaliste ( ou le plus peureux, c'est selon ) Sirius, lui, tenait un bar à Prés-au-Lard, et faisait une sérieuse concurence aux Trois Balais, la brasserie de Rosmerta. Remus, lui, enseignait à Poudlard. Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je l'enviais presque. Quel plaisir de pouvoir espionner Lily toute l'année ! ... J'étais vraiment irrécupérable.

Je soupire et me reconcentre sur mes annonces. Une accroche alors imméditament mon regard. Un mot phare attire mon esprit : _Poudlard_.

_En raison du départ précipité d'Abba Lermite, l'établissement de Poudlard aurait besoin des services d'un concierge dans les plus brefs délais. Les candidatures seront acceptées à la rentrée des vacances de Paques. Compétences exigées :_

_- sort du Recurvito obligatoire_

_- non-allergie aux elfes de maison_

_- non allergie aux enfants_

_- allergie aux taches de boue_

_Merci de pendre rendez-vous au plus vite pour un entretien à la rentrée. _

_Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur._

Je bat un instant des paupiéres. Je fixe intensément le bout de papier, comme si je voulais le bruler. La premiére pensée qui me vint fut pour le moins très stupide : ah bon ? Lermite est parti ? Pas trop tôt ... Mais ce n'est pas cette heureuse nouvelle qui avait retenu mon attention. Je louchais successivement entre l'anonce et celle d'une grande surface moldue. Les mots dans ma tête se mélangeaient. _La grande surface Mamouth ... l'établissement Poudlard ... concierge ... candidatures à remettre avant le ... rentrée des vacances de Paques. _

- Tu compte travailler à Poudlard ?

Je sursaute, la main sur le coeur.

- Lily ! Merlin, arrête d'apparaître comme ça !

Elle m'arrache le papier des amins. Furieuse, elle le parcoure des yeux.

- Tu veux travailler à Poudlard ???

Je la regarde. Et enfin, je comprend. Ce boulo, c'est l'aubaine du siécle ! Exactement ce qu'il me faut : mélange entre ce que je sais faire et ce que je veux faire ! La réponse jahit comme un ressort :

- Oui !

- Quoi ?! M'enfin, James, tu n'y pense pas !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas être concierge ?

- Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ça pose un probléme. C'est pas comme si entretien ménager, ouvrier à l'usine de dentifrice ou voiturier, c'était mieux !

- Mais ... mais, James, à Poudlard !

Je la regarde, et saisi le probléme. Je la comprend. Comment puis-je accepter l'idée de travailler en tant que concierge entre les murs de cette bâtisse qui a vu germer tous mes rêves.

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

- Tu as tant de choses à cacher pour refuser ma présence à tes côtés le long de l'année scolaire ? je rigole. Mais sa tête a pour effet de me faire taire complétement. Tu ... tu n'as pas envie que je travaille à Poudlard parce que je vais être plus souvent avec toi ???

- Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !

Je reste dubitatif.

- Alors c'est régler. J'envoie de suite une demande d'embauche à Dumby !

- James !

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle. Je l'observe, furieux. Un étau douloureux compresse mon coeur à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse à peine tolérer ma présence.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui cloche petite sotte ? Suis-je tellement peu photogénique pour que l'idée d'être plus souvent avec moi te répugne autant !

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Ne le prend pas comme ça, James ! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec toi ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

Elle se mord les lévres. Elle est génée, anxieuse, attendant avec crainte ma réaction. Elle a vraiment peur. Mais je reffuse de la laisser gagner. C'est de mon bonheur dont il est question là.

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec toi et Rose.

- Et Henri et Willy ? Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard.

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore émettra une objection à ce qu'ils m'accompagnent. Et puis, l'école moldu ne leur sert à rien. Nous n'auront qu'à leur faire prendre des cours par des étudiants qui vondront se faire un peu d'argent.

Elle soupire, puis sourit timidement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux ... Mais je crois que tu devrais d'abord écrire à Dumbledore pour voir si il est d'accord. Aprés tout, tu ne dois certainement pas être le seul à convoiter ce poste.

- Tu as raison.

Je la scrute encore longtemps, désireux de découvrir ce qu'elle me cache avec tant de hargne. Avec un dernier sourire hésitant, elle s'enfuie silencieusement. Le vide qu'elle a laissé derriére elle m'immobilise un moment. Puis je décide de me mettre au travail. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Dumbledore se souvenait encore de moi et qu'il m'accorderait sans trop de difficultés cet emploi. Aprés tout, n'avais-je pas été le meilleur élève de ma promotion ? Ce n'est pas ce petit boulo de concierge qui me fera résistance ! Convaincu, je trempe ma nouvelle plume ( en faite elle est aussi vieille que Nicolas Flamel, mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi ) dans de l'encre bien noir et met sur papier une demande digne d'un cessez le feu !

oOOOooOOOo

Je me précipite en courant vers le courrier. Oui, je sais, c'est débile. Ce n'est certainement pas par La Poste que me répondra mon futur-patron ( l'espoir fait vivre ) Mais la pile un peu plus haute que d'habitude m'a fait espérer. Réaction idiote. J'ai juste oublié de payer la ligne téléphonique. Pour ce qu'elle nous sert ... Je jette un regard circulaire à la piéce. Le téléphone est à sa place habituelle. Il n'a pas bougé depuis le retour des filles. Le tas de chaussettes ainsi que celui du bois non plus. L'immense pouf faisant office de canapé est enseveli sous les trois gosses assis dessus. Enfin, le mot gosse est mal appropprié pour parler de mes deux poudlariennes. Lily lit un epais bouquin que je devine être une de ces sottises à l'eau de rose et Henri et Willy font une bataille de carte explosive. Le jeu préféré de ce dernier. Rose, elle, est étalée par terre, son tarot éparpillé autour d'elle, son pendule se balaçant devant ses yeux. Elle marmonne quelques incantations obscures puis commence à loucher sérieusement. Je grimace. Nan mais quelle famille !

De l'autre côté de la piéce sont entassés le matériel nécessaire pour le qualifier de cuisine. Le carrelage or-cuivre fait échos avec la panoplis d'ustenciles dont seule Lily se sert et qui appartenaient autrefois à Pétunia. Dans l'évier s'entasse une pile d'assiettes sales et une corbeille de pains rassis compléte ce décor. Au centre, une table en faux bois est assez grande pour être entourée de six chaises. Six chaises déparaillées, d'ailleur. Chacun à sa chaise. Henri a hérité d'une chaise haute modifiée. Tant qu'il ne grandit pas trop, elle pourra perdurer encore quelques années. William, lui, à un cylindre métallique en guise de tabouret. Il l'a déniché dans le garage de la rue du coin. Lily a dû se battre pour pouvoir lui nettoyer ses taches d'huile. Elle, c'est une chaise à roulettes dont elle a hérité. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé à l'entrée des locaux de France Télécom. Rose, elle, à un joli pouf. Celui là, on l'a acheté avec le canapé. Moi, j'ai eu droit à la chaise en plastique que le Kebab du quartier voisin a abandonné. Enfin, un fauteuil à bascule trone à l'extrémité du meuble. Celle ci reste presque constament vide. C'est la chaise de maman.

Je secoue la tête et me demande un instant si tout ceci suivra à Poudlard. Il était hors de question de vendre la maison. Certes, ils l'abandonneront un certain temps, mais ça la seule attache qu'ils aient, et surtout le seul endroit où leur mére pourait les trouver si l'envie lui prenait de revenir.

Avec agacement, je remarquai que Lily me regardai deriére l'épaisse couverture de son ouvrage. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je me rend plutôt dans ma chambre. Je sors une petite valise du temps de mes onze ans et y entasse tout un tas de choses. Dans la grande armoire qui encombre tout un côté de ma chambre sont encore adandonnées mes anciennes affaires. Enfin, celles qui n'avaient pas été léguées aux filles. Hésitant, je sortais ma cape d'invisibilité. Le tissu coula entre mes doigts. Je repense alors aux souvenirs que représente cet objet. Je me demande un moment pourquoi je l'avais oublié ici et ne l'ais jamais donné à mes soeurs. C'est simple. Ce cadeau est le seul que j'ai jamais eu de la part de mon pére. Le seul homme dont ma mére avait soutiré deux souvenirs : moi et la cape. Je l'enfile alors et rentre dans le salon. Rien n'a bougé, si ce n'est ma rouquine qui s'affaire aux fournaux. Je m'approche doucement. Retenant mon souffle, je frole la crise cardiaque quand elle se retourne brusquement vers moi. Elle scrute un instant le vide - qui est en fait moi - devant elle et plisse les yeux. Mais elle ne voit pas. Ah ! Voilà que la petite Lily se fait prendre par défaut à son meilleur sens ! Elle ne me voit pas ! Et son corps le sens, le crie, le sait ! Il a flairé l'anomaile. Mais elle ne peut me voir ! Alors elle retourne à sa cuisine, perplexe. Je ris silencieusement. Gagné !

Amusé et inutilement fiére de moi, je retourne dans ma chambre. Ma carte se retrouve aussi vite dans ma valise. Puis vient la carte du maraudeur. Autre trésor gardé au fond d'une armoire avec égoïsme. Je déplis lentement le parchemin et murmure, ressentant l'excitation pointer : "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises !"

La carte s'anime alors. Le chateau, sous tous ses traits. Chaque point représentant tel ou tel personnage. Avec une pensée de regret, je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais jamais utilisé ce systéme pour espioner Lily. Parce que c'est pas bien. Bonne excuse. Mais qui ne poura pas m'empêcher d'appliquer le plan B si Dumby me reffuse le poste de concierge. Je souris avec sadisme. Je saurais enfin ce que mijote ma petite soeur quand je suis loin d'elle ! Je referme la carte, l'envoie valser aux côtés de la cape et rassemble le matériel utile à mon retour à Poudlard. Quand j'eu fini de faire le trie dans mon armoire, je fermai la valise, satisfait. Elle ne fit pas trop de difficulté cette fois-ci. Cerainement parce que le manche de mon balais ne dépassait pas et que ... Mon balai ! Où est passé mon balai ? Je me tourne vers l'amoir et me met en quête de mon précieux outil. Mais rien à faire. J'ai beau fouiller, trifouiller, pas de balais en vue. Je me redresse, parcoure ma chambre des yeux. Napoleon me regarde de son regard de chien qui pose cette question perpetuelle : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que mon balais à disparu mon vieux ! Tu peux te l'imagnier ça ?! Je me mets à quatre pattes et jette un coup d'oeil sous mon lit. Mise à part un hérisson en caoutchouc et un rappeltout brisé, il n'y a rien qu'un peu de poussiére ( d'accord, il y a tellement de saleté que je dois avoir les poumons dans le même état qu'un fumeur chronique ) Je me jette sur mon bureau et vide tous les tiroirs ( ridicule, je sais, mais on sait jamais quand on est sorcier ) Mais l'évidence s'impose : pas de balai. Du moins, dans cette chambre. Je sors, furieux, de ma chambre.

Devant si peu de délicatesse, tous lévent le regard sur moi.

- Où est mon balai ???

Rien ne se dénonce, si ce n'est les mains tremblantes de Lily. Je me tourne lentement vers elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mis un jour en tête de faire le ménage avec et que tu as dû le jetter pour cacher les dégats !

Elle ouvre la bouche, choquée. Elle me jette à la figure le premier chiffon qui trainait et me crie :

- IL NE T'AIS JAMAIS VENU A L'IDEE QUE JE POUVAIS AUSSI JOUER AU QUIDDITCH ?!

Euh ... Non, j'avoue, ça ne m'avais même pas traversé l'esprit ? Mais c'est absurde aussi comme idée, non ?

- Tu ... tu joue au Quidditch ?

Ma voix était partie dans les aigus quand je prononçai ce dernier mot. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me répond, glaciale :

- Oui, ça t'étonne ?

Ne pas dire oui, ne pas dire oui, ne pas dire oui ...

- Non ! Pourquoi ça m'étonnerais ?

- Parce que je suis une fille !

Bonne réponse !

- Mais non ! Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Tu joue à quel poste ?

Merlin, dis moi qu'elle n'est juste que pom-pom girl !!!

- Batteur.

- Batteur ? je m'étrangle.

Elle sourit amérement. Oups, elle m'en veut. Je dois être pittoyable à voir.

- Mais c'est super ! Patmol aussi était batteur et ...

- Oui, je sais. Le professeur Lupin me l'a dit.

- Ah, ben oui, j'suis bête. Et, euh ... il parle souvent avec toi, Remus ?

- Et bien, comme un professeur parle à son élève. Pourquoi ?

- Oh .. euh, non, pour rien. Ca t'intéresse tant que ça les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

- Bien sur ! C'est passionant !

- Ahem. Oui ... tout à fait de ton point de vue ...

Je vois que Henri est tout à fait d'accord, lui aussi. D'ailleur, il le fait savoir :

- Tu as déjà vu un Ronflax Cornux ?

Elle cille des yeux puis le regarde avec incrédulité. Puis elle tourne un regard soupsonneur vers moi. Je fit la mine la plus inocente que j'avais à ma disposition.

- Non, ils sont très, très dures à dénicher !

Elle me sourit. Je le lui rend naturellement. Tout ce bonheur, c'est bien trop pour durer ! Ca ne peut durer ...

Merlin, faites que ça dure !

**Déçu ou ravi ? Surout n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir toutes vos impressions, elles me sont précieuses ! Je fini ce premier chapitre avec un grand merci pour mes premiéres revieweuses :**

**- Senslo : ouh ! on va bien s'entendre ! tu as raison de te demander comment va être la suite parce que même moi n'en ais aucune idée. Bien que je m'approprie le concepte de la famille Malausséne et l'intrigue de ****Au Bonheur des Ogres****, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chsoses que tu ne retrouveras pas ( Julia, par exemple, qui n'existera pas j'ai eu trop peur de faire une sorte de Rita Skeeter ) J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas être déçu et que ce chapitre t'as plut. Sinon, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je suis tout ouï !**

**- loudee : la suite est-elle à la hauteur de tes espérances ?**


	3. PotduLard et Tête de Sanglier

**Je sais que je prend beaucoup de temps pour poster les chapitres de cette nouvelle fanfic, mais en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps (bac blanc en vue et tout le tintouin) pour écrire. Cependant, j'essaye de faire de gros chapitres alors j'espère que vous ne serz pas trop déçus. **

**Merci à Senslo, Puky et Cassy.**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**Pot-du-Lard et Tête de Sanglier**

Je regarde fiérement ma chambre. Le parquet, bien que poussiéreux, est vide de tout objet, que ce soient de vulgaires chaussettes ou une revue moldue. Im-pe-ca-ble ! Mon lit aussi est presque fait. C'est un peu négligé mais on distingue à peine le matelat ! Et puis ma table de travail (hum, ça fait plus professionnel) aussi n'est plus encombrée de milles coupures de presses et autres choses inutiles dont j'ai la manie d'y prendre goût (croquettes de Napoleon, canettes de soda, empilement de pots de yaourt, boîtes de glace ...) Et oui ! Tout ça à la poubelle ! Je suis fiert de moi !

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait ranger ta chambre !

Je me tourne vers Lily avec un sourire désolé. OK, j'avoue, c'est d'elle dont j'aurais dû être fiert.

- Tu es fiert de toi ? M'avoir au chantage !

Oups. Bon, d'accord, c'est vraie, c'était du chantage ! Mais tant que ça met tout le monde d'accord et que personne n'est mort j'vois pas où est le probléme !

- J'espère au moins que tu me l'as acheté ce Leika !

Euh ... pas tout à fait. Juste le temps de régler quelques détails.

- Mais biensur ! J'attend juste qu'on soit à Poudlard pour te l'offrir. Et puis, faut que je l'emballe !

- Mouais ...

Satisfait malgré sa moue soupsoneuse, je contemple avec ravissement ma chambre. Je ne m'en lasse pas ! Enfin, prêt à partir !

- Et puis, j'comprend pas, c'est encore dans dix jours la rentré. Et puis, t'as même pas reçu la réponse du professeur Dumbledore. Et même si tu es accepté, tu te débrouilleras pour tout redéranger d'ici là.

Mon enthousiasme retombe d'un coup. Je lui lance un regard furieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se montrer si peu optimiste ? Une vraie rabat-joie !

- A partir de demain je dors avec vous !

- QUOI ?!

- Pour pas avoir la tentation, tu comprends ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien, hein ?

Elle voit bien que j'me fous de sa gueule. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est ça qui l'a le plus énervé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle crie aussi.

- Arrête de faire le malin James ! C'est pas drole ! Tu sais ce que tu t'apprete à faire ? Le sais-tu seulement ?

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Si c'est pour ce nouveau poste je ...

- C'est dans le monde magique que tu vas replonger ! Tu vas retomber dans ce que tu as essayé de fuire toutes ces années ! Y parviendras-tu ? Tant de choses ont changés !

Je reste con à la regarder, comme si ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche hargneuse allaient me fournir une explication. Elle déconne grave là quand même. C'est pas comme si on ne vivait pas comme des sorciers ! Poudlard c'est pas le monopole de la magie ! Merde quoi ! C'est un village magique dans lequel on habite tout de même ! Et puis, j'suis pas totalement à côté de la plaque ! La Gazette du Sorcier on la reçoie encore à ce que je sache ! Et la vaisselle, c'est à la baguette que je la fais quand je suis seul avec les petits ! Alors pourquoi elle vient me gonfler avec ses histoires de ré-émergence dans l'univers des sorciers ? Je le lui demande. Mais elle se contente de secouer la tête avec exaspération. Elle marmone que je n'ai rien compris et s'enfuie précipitament en claquant la porte.

Bravo la communication. Y en a qui auraient des progrets à faire ! Je ne vise personne ...

Et là c'est mon petit Henri qui rentre. Mais là, j'ai tout sauf envie d'être gentil alors il va me la faire rapide !

- Jamesie ?

- Quoi ?

- William, c'est plus mon frére !

- Mais non ! Tout va s'arranger voyons ! (Comme d'habitude.)

- Mais non ! Tu comprend pas ! (Comme d'habitude.) On n'est vraiment plus frére ! C'est lui qui me l'as dit. Il a dit que comme on n'a pas le même papa on n'est plus frére mais moitié de frére.

C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

- Va me chercher ton frére.

- Mais j'ai pas de frére.

Je le regarde méchant. Je sens que ma tête va exploser.

- D'accord. T'as plus de frére. Alors moi aussi j'suis plus ton frére ! Lily, Rose c'est pas tes soeurs et maintenant tu me laisse tranquille !

Il va pleurer. Mince, j'suis vraiment à jeter des fois. Il s'en va en courant. Et c'est moi quoi claque la porte. De toute évidence, faut que j'arrête de donner des leçons de communication. Moi même ais du mal à communiquer avec moi même. J'ai l'impression que c'est jamais relié. D'ailleurs, devrait pas y avoir à relier quoique ce soit. Depuis quand un Moi doit t-il réunifier ses plusieurs moi ?

Depuis que le coeur s'entiche de sa plus jeune demie-soeur (demie-coeur), depuis que le cerveau ne pense qu'aux factures et que les nerfs n'arrivent plus à assumer.

oOOooOOo

Ce matin je suis d'excellente humeur. Ce maigre soleil aux lueurs acides et épheméres m'ont redonné le sourire. C'est eux qui m'ont réveillé ce matin. Puis il y a eu le coulie de bave et l'odeur typique Napoleon. Ensuite, j'ai eu droit à la cavalcade de mes deux monstres. J'ai eu droit à leurs sauts périlleux, à leurs "Regarde, regarde James ce que je sais faire !" Et j'ai fais mieux que regarder : j'ai participé à l'expérience en servant de porte-avion. Merci le soleil, parce que j'sais pas en quel état ils seraient ces deux morveux sinon. J'ai bien eu envie de les réduire en charpie. Mais Rose est arrivée à ce moment là. Et comme d'habitude, ses yeux chocolat, pareil aux miens, me réchauffent autant que le beau temps. Elle aussi elle l'a connu, cette Afrique flou et idéalisée que je me trimballe dans le coeur. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau couleur terre me le rappellent à chaque regard. Et avec Pétu, nous sommes les seuls à avoir transpiré sous le soleil, les seuls à avoir sentis sur notre peau nue le sel de la mer nous grignoter.

Et même aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai des envies de meurtre, elle me sourit et je devine qu'elle n'est pas venu pour rien. C'est là que je vois l'enveloppe que renferme sa main. Je me redresse, bouscule un peu Napolelon et les enfants et me jette sur le bout de parchemin. Elle rit. Will et Henri me regardent avec le même regard que notre Napo (Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)

Je l'ouvre soigneusement (mon oeil !) et parcourt avidement la lettre des yeux. C'est bien Dumbledore qui m'a répondut. Elle commence bien cette lettre.

- Il dit quoi ? demande Rose.

- Il dit qu'il est content d'avoir de mes nouvelles ... bla bla bla ... qu'il est étoné et que ...

Non mais ils ont pactisé ou quoi ?

- Et quoi ?

- Euh ... J'ai un entretien. Demain, à poudlard. Tu pourra garder la troupe ?

- Mais c'est super ! j'en étais sure !

Elle léve les bras et crie à la victoire. Puis elle prend le petit Henri dans ses bras et se tourne vers la porte. Puis elle s'arrête brusquement, se retourne vers moi, anxieuse :

- Mais tu ne m'as pas tout dit ...

Et n'ajoute rien.

Foutu triple oeil ! double sens ou je ne sais quelles autres coneries ! Moi je suis en pétard ! A croire que Lily lui a écrit en le conjurant de ne pas me prendre ! oh ! Biensur j'ai vraiment un entretien, mais il dit hésiter, ne pas être totalement d'accord. Et puis il y a les enfants, le professeur Lupin et ... Et lui aussi se borne à me rappeler que concierge n'est peut-être pas pour moi. Que le monde magique est très instable en ce moment et qu'il serait peut-être préférable que je n'expose pas William et Henri aux dangers et aux ennuis que pourait avoir Poudlard.

Mais là, en ce moment, je percute pas vraiment. Je ne pense qu'à Lily qui n'est pas venue ce matin, qui ne me veut pas à Poudlard, qui m'a donné les mêmes exemples que ce foutu Dumby ! parce qu'avec lui, un oui c'est jamais assez ! Faut qu'il en fasse toute une montagne ! Qu'il te mette le doute et que tu hésite ! Et ben non ! Rien ne pourais m'empêcher d'être le nouveau concierge de Poudlard !

Et comme un certain nombre d'individus sur cette Terre, j'ai le sale défaut de faire le contraire de ce qu'on me dit de faire. Aussi, toutes ces mises en garde, je ne les prends pas au sérieux. Parce que Poudlard pour moi, c'est le lieu même de la sécurité et de la joie. Quoi de mieux pour les momes ?

OOoOOoOO

Aujourd'hui : jour J. Ou plutôt jour D pour Désiré. Je me suis levé aux aurores, histoire d'avoir le temps de me préparer (mentalement) Je stress pas du tout, je suis sure de moi (mais avec une cravate ce serait peut-être mieux, non ?) J'ai pris ma douche, me suis habillé et j'ai suivi Napoleon jusqu'à la cuisine. Installée dans l'évier, Lily griffonait sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle portait une de ses jupes d'écoliére et avait attaché ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as pas trouvé un autre endroit pour t'installer ?

Elle léve la tête. Mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Moi, j'voulais qu'elle soit surprise. Comme dans les films. Mais non, elle est restée très calmes, comme si elle nous attendait, moi et mes questions. Puis, sans un sourire, sans un mot, elle est replongé dans son tracet frénétique. J'me suis approché timidement (un comble !) et me suis penché sur elle. Avec de la mine, elle dessinait la piéce principale. Le pouf, le tas de chassette et même le pendule abandonné de Rose étaient présents. Ce décor si familier recouvert de gris. Comme si il faisait déjà parti du passé. Comme si elle voulait se l'immortaliser. Je crois alors comprendre quelque chose :

- Tu sais, on reviendra !

Elle semble ne pas me suivre. Elle me regarde avec perplexité. Mais ne lache pas une mot.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on va habité à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire que ce ne sera plus notre maison.

Son visage se détent alors. Elle sourit et dit en ricanant :

- Tu croyais que j'avais la nostalgie de cette vielle boutique ?

J'vois bien qu'elle l'aime bien sa "vieille boutique". Mais j'vois aussi que j'me suis gouré. Elle le sait que cet endroit sera toujours à elle.

- Tu étais où, hier ? Toute la journée tu n'es pas venu une fois nous dire bonjour. J't'ai entendu revenir cette nuit. J'peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- J'suis allé baver devant cet appareil photo que tu m'as promi !

C'est traître ça. Elle le sait pourtant que c'est pas donné ce genre de petites merveilles !

- Mais puisque que je t'ai dit que tu l'auras une fois à Poudlard !

- Et si t'étais pas admis ?

Je reste silencieux. C'est vrai ça. C'est quoi le plan B si j'suis pas admis ? J'ai tout prévu jusqu'à notre départ. Mais si on ne part pas. Plus d'électricité, plus de téléphone (on va pas pleurer), plus de chauffage, plus de ... Merde, j'me suis encore fait avoir : elle a changé de sujet.

- J'crois pas que tu ais passé la journée à regarder un Leica.

- Tu sais où je suis allé, James.

"C'est pas normal de parler comme ça à son demi-frére." C'est la premiére pensée idiote qui m'ait venue. Car en effet, ces simples mots, elle les a murmuré de telle façon qu'ils se sont impregnés en moi. Ces mots m'ont parus sensuels. Et parce que, en effet, je savais où elle était allé, ils étaient pour moi comme une inivitation.Ma respiration s'est bloquée. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et c'est là, je crois, que j'ai compris à quoi elle faisait allusion. Un moment, j'ai vu tellement de choses dans ces prunelles qui ne m'ont pas plut que je me suis brusquement écarté, comme brulé. Elle aussi s'est détournée vivement, les joues en feu et les mains tremblantes.

C'était une vérité que ni moi ni elle ne pouvaient comabattre. Perdu, je la cherchais des yeux. Devais-je aller consulter un psy ? L'envie irrationnelle que j'entretenais pour elle me dégoutait. Et pourtant, elle me poussait toujours un peu plus dans les flammes. Tout en elle me faisait mal. Son inocence m'était intolérable et son silence inconcevable.

Finalement, je sortais de la maison. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait.

OOOoOOO

Les autres donnent toujours l'impression d'en savoir plus que nous. Surtout en ce qui concerne ... nous-même : "Ce n'est pas bon pour toi"; "Tu devrais ..."; "Ne fais pas ..."; "C'est déconseillé dans ton cas ..." Merci bien, mais j'aimerais autant que MON cas reste MON cas.

Mais des fois, c'est à se remettre en question. Et à s'en poser, des questions ! D'abord, lui là, il le sait comment ça ? Et puis, de quoi j'me mêle ? Suis-je si transparant ? Au regard des autres, tout s'explique, personellement, tout s'complique. Si lui sait, ou crois savoir, ou fais semblant de savoir ... bref ... si j'me sens en danger, autant rebrousser chemin, non ? Mais quand "les autres" en question n'est autre qu'Albus Perceval Dumbledore, et bien, non, vous ne faites pas demi-tour la queue entre les pattes.

Enfin, JE ne fais pas marche arriére. Parce que deriére, il y a le regard fiert de Lily et celui, déçu, de Rose. Et moi, ce dont j'ai très envie en ce moment, c'est de fermer le clapet à Dumby, de contrarier la plus impertinante de toutes les rouquines et de sourire avec Mére Théresa. En deux mots, on accepte le poste.

Je ne m'étais pas alors rendu compte que je venais de rater la premiére épreuve d'admission.

Mais ce dont j'étais sure, c'est qu'il fallait que je me détche de Lily. A tout prix. Parce que - va savoir comment, ou est-ce moi qui suis paranoïaque ?- il semblait tout savoir de mes doutes. De ce conflit intérieur qui est perdu d'avance et qui me ronge. Pour lui, rester en permanence avec ma famille, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Ah oui ! Et devrais-je préciser qu'au moment de la lecture du réglement intérieur, il a insisté sur le fait que je ne pouvais entretenir une relation avec l'un des élèves de ce chateau ?(Lily comprise) J'en ais eu la chaire de poule. Suis sure qu'il est légilimen ce vieux fou. Tout pour m'arranger !

Bref, après une conversation tout à fait superficielle et polie où j'ai eu l'impression de raconter ma vie (quand je dis ma vie, c'est toute ma vie), il m'a permis, non sans deux, trois recomandations, de devenir le nouveau concierge de Poudlard. Ah oui ! Et Napo ? Va pour Napoleon dans le chateau. Hagrid sera ravi !

ooOOOoo

Suite à cet entretien d'embauche plutôt réussi (il connait pas la définition du mot "réussi" ce pauvre type), j'ai décidé d'aller fêter ça. D'après les dires d'Albus, Remus était parti en vacances, chez sa famille. Mais il restait toujours Sirius.

Heureux de redécouvrir les rues ensoleillées de Prés-au-Lard, j'me suis attardé à Honeyduke où j'y ais appris la mort de l'ancien boutiquier et où je me suis remis à jour question gourmandises ensorcelées. Ensuite, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de faire un saut à Zonko où le vieux vendeur a eu un peu de mal à me reconnaître. Il était toujours d'une maigreur affligeante et son sourire édenté faisait toujours aussi rire. Impatient de me montrer ses nouvelles acquisitions, il m'a entraîné dans le fond de sa cave où j'ai admiré avec lui (et pour lui) des sortes de fresbees qui mordent et des pétards révolutionaires, sans poudres et sans fumé ! Juste des étincelles et du bruit ! Une invention d'un Monsieur Flistbule ...

Après avoir emporté un échantillon de quelques autres bêtises de ce genre ("Non mon vieil ami, les pétards et les explosions, on en a déjà assez à la maison ! Va pour ces bestioles qui reviennent. Ca fera plaisir à Henri.") je me suis dirigé vers une rue assez ombrageuse. Les maisons y étaient rapprochées et leurs briques sales. Pas bien ragoutant comme rue mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Exactement le genre de Patmol. D'ailleurs, son bistrot était le plus sombre de tous. Mais la façade impressionait et je l'ai tout de suite appréciée. Le fer forgé formait, grâce à quelques courbes compliqués, de féroces félins qui supportaient la pancartes, avec écrit dessus en lettres gothiques "Tête-de-Sanglier" Les vitres étaient brouillées (comme criptées) et je ne pouvais voir l'intérieur.

J'ai poussé la lourde porte en bois et me suis introduit dans cet endroit aux allures peu rassurantes. Au lieu du petit son clinquant qui reçoit toujours un client, une haute et puissante voix s'est élevée pour hurler en rigolant :

"James Potter !"

Joli l'accueil. Vraiment réussi. J'ai presque eu envie de rire. Bah, c'était vraiment un endroit à Sirius. Les banquettes, tout en bois et en fer forgé noir, étaient recouvertes d'un velour bordeau. Au centre, une estrade, et, à la droite du bar, au fond de la vaste piéce, un escalier. Sinon, de grandes banderoles aux couleurs de Poudlard et de Prés-au-Lard ornaient les murs, ainsi qu'un immense miroir au cadre d'argent. Un immense chandelier aux chandelles volantes éclairaient chaleureusement cet endroit aux allures, finallement, très rassurantes.

Accoudés au bar, deux jeunes hommes discutaient avec agitation tandis qu'un troisiéme essuyait négligément un verre de biére. Quand ce dernier me vit il sourit avec triomphe et déclara à ses potes, comme si on s'était quitté la veille :

- J'vous l'avez bien dit qu'il reviendrait ce looser !

Il a rit, et ses deux amis, que je reconnu vaguement ( le premier se prénomait Hugo Clinght, c'était un ancien Griffondor plus jeune que moi, et l'autre, Franc Longdubat, était un ancien Pouffsoufle de notre âge ), m'ont regardé avec étonement. J'ai eu envie de crier Mars Attaque ! Pour voir ce qui les surprendrait le plus : que l'on puisse crier ce genre de bëtise, ou que ce soit moi qui les crie.

Mais il n'y a pas eu de crie. Fidel à moi-même, je me suis approché avec ce regard de touriste et cette quetion perpetuelle "Qu'est ce que je fais là?" En fait, je savais exactement pourquoi j'étais venu. Un ancien réflexe : attraper toute bonne occasion. Et Sirius en était une, foie d'ancien attrapeur ! Et puis, il m'avait manqué avec ses blagues à deux balles et cette manie à vouloir changer le Monde. Drole de parcours quand même qu le sien : Formation d'aurore avortée lors de sa deuxiéme année pour s'échapper avec une vélane qui l'aurait plaqué avant la premiére borne. Mais c'est un peu l'idée que Patmol se fait d'une vie. Une vraie, de celles qui méritent d'être vécus. Pas une comme ce pov type qui s'emmerde à élever ses quatre fréres (pour l'instant !) Et oui, le looser, c'est moi ! Et pourtant, ni lui, ni moi, n'avions prévu ça. Dire que l'on croyait notre avenir tout tracé à l'époque ! Dégotage du magot pour, ensuite, aller s'inscrire à l'ENA (Ecole Nationale des Aurores) Puis le diplôme une fois en poche (chose évidente), envolée vers le meilleur des Départments (soit celui de la Défenses et des Mystéres) pour pouvoir ainsi se liguer contre les forces du mal !

Mais voilà. Ca coûte cher ces écoles, même pour les plus doués d'entre nous. Et les bourses n'y ont pas suffis. Sirius déshérité a bien essayé deux, trois tentatives de recup' au Square Grimmaud, mais voilà, à part cette vieille baraque, il ne restait plus rien à Patmol. Et tant que Regulus vivrait, rien ne pourait être vendu. Et on a beau essayé de marchander (supprimer l'avorton), on est resté sur la paille. Adieu donc projets grandioses et stratégies de défense ! Il a fallu faire avec les moyens du bord. Et par quelques heureux (ou malheureux) hazards, nous voilà tous les deux dans cette cabane, propriété de Mr Black et célèbre pub La Tête du Sanglier. Il y a de quoi déprimer. Je vois maintenant à peu prés ce que redoutait Lily. Ce sont les remords et les regrets qui ressurgissent quand c'est un avenir oublié qui vous fait signe. Et Poudlard, Sirius ... et bien, disons que c'est l'apothéose.

Mais en même temps, faut pas se le cacher : je l'ai bien cherché. Aucune ambition. J'avais souvent ça sur mes carnets de notes avant. Le pauvre Claghton (mon ancien professeur de métamorphose, celui qui a précédé Minerva McDonnagal) s'était quasi arraché les cheveux en cinquiéme année, lors de l'entretien pour l'orientation. Il m'a cru sincére quand je lui ai affirmé que je voulais juste devenir chomeur agregé. Evidément, bien que mon comportement à l'époque (pas comme si ça avait changé, mais bon) en fasse douter, j'avais très envie de devenir aurore avec Sirius. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui m'a fait dire ces bêtises (un simple pari)

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Sirius n'était pas loin de la vérité étant donné que, bien que nouveau concierge de Poudlard, toucher le R.M.I et chercher un job a été ce que j'ai fait le plus depuis ma sortie de l'école. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de changer ça. Je ne demande pas à devenir aurore, mais disons qu'avec Dumby à mes côtés, j'ai des chances de m'en sortir. Et puis, il y a les petites qui vont avoir besoin d'être aidés. En fait, toute ma vie, je crois que j'ai investi dans ces crapules. Je suis comme un propriétaire qui alimente un peu plus son capital. Et le capital, évidement, c'est les enfants. Quelle confiance envers ces mômes quand même ! C'est idiot.

Bref. Pour l'heure, je suis surtout dans cet endroit pas mal du tout en train de bavarder poliment avec ces deux pipelettes :

- Ca y est, je crois qu'on va s'y mettre avec Alice ...

- Une jolie rousse tu vois ...

- Ouais, le marché des pottirons est en baisse ...

- Faut investi dans les chaudrons ...

- ... et dans les gosses.

-QUOI ?!

- Rien.

- Bref, l'économie ne va plus du tout. S'en est fini de la belle vie ! Avec Tu-sais-Qui ...

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais pas qui sait Tu-ne-Sais-pas-Qui ?

- Ah ! Ce nouveau mage en puissance ? ils en parlent souvent dans la Gazette. Mais j'me souviens plus de son vraie nom ils le disent tellement peu souvent ...

Ils m'ont regardé comme si je venais de sortir deux antennes. Venant à mon secours ... Non, en fait, m'enfonçant encore plus, Sirius a éclaté de rire. On aurait dit un aboiement. C'est idiot, mais entendre ce rire, ça m'a fait sourire. Je nous ais revu, tous les quatre, dans la Cabane Hurlante, hurlant à la vie et jouant comme des enfants. Ce que nous étions, d'ailleurs. Poudlard, quand même, c'est quelque chose. Je comprend maintenant Dumbledore quand il ne voulait rien laisser filtrer. Son école, c'est un cocon sans sang et sans mage noir. Il n'y a que l'avenir espéré et préparé avec soin. Si on te met à la tête d'une équipe de Quidditch, tu es persuadé d'avoir acquis assez d'autorité pour, par la suite, diriger un pays. Si on te nomme préfet, tu est sure de, plus tard, imposer le respect. Si tu es félicité par un enseignant, tu ressens en toi comme la gratitude d'une nation entiére. Poudlard, c'est le Monde en plus petit et en plus magique.

Comme une île, coupée de toute autre existence où seules quelques lettres et quelques colis te parviennent de "l'Autre Monde" Il y a en gros quatre nations : Griffondore, Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Et à cela, il faut rajouter certaines terres neutres : Prés-au-Lard ou la Grande Salle. Et évidement, cette derniére est à concquérir. Toute l'année est une bataille pour qu'à la fin, tu ais le droit d'y imposer, pour une soirée, les couleurs de ta maison . Ensuite, c'est la dictature des professeurs. Mais chacun à sa chance. Les meilleurs ont le droit de s'en aller dans "l'Autre Monde" ou de remplacer les anciens dictateurs. Le reste, il fini en tant qu'élève, et toute sa vie, il regrette ce pays tant aimé et si facile ou il y a laissé sa jeunesse et sa promesse d'avenir.

Moi, je suis un rescapé. J'aurais dû m'envoler avec Sirius pour l'Autre Monde. le vrai, le dure. l'intangible où l'on n'a jamas droit à une deuxiéme chance. Mais il n'a pas voulu de nous. Alors petit à petit, nous sommes revenu. Conscient d'avoir ratés notre chance. Mais moi, je peux changer ça ! Remus est professeur. Moi, je vais être concierge. Déjà, l'on sort du vestibule qui sépare l'âge enfant à celui de l'adulte.

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça ? Pourquoi je pars dans mon délire sur ce Monde "Imaginaire" ? Parce que Poudlard, c'est ça. C'est un endroit qui, soigneusement, te clou à lui, t'enchaîne, sans que tu t'en rende compte. Ce n'est que quand tu n'y a plus les pieds que tu ressens ce manque et cette pression qui veut t'entrainer de nouveau vers lui. Et comme Lyra qui ne peut se séparer de son daemon, moi, mon âme, c'est Poudlard. Et Poudlard, ce chateau, en lui-même, c'est ce qu'il est et ce qui fait sa puissance : un flot (un gouffre) d'âmes et de sentiments.

Mais en fait, je suis à des kilométres de penser à ce blabla quand, dans cette petite taverne, ces deux énerguménes me contemplent comme si j'étais une soucoupe volante. Sirius, lui, se paye toujours leur tête (ou la mienne) Puis il s'exclame en souriant gaiement :

- Ah ! Mon bon vieux Cornedrue ! Tu en était resté à Grindelwald !

C'est vrai, faut l'admettre, pour moi, mage noirGrindelwald. Ou est le mal ? Normal pour un admirateur de Dumbledore non ?

- Tu lie quoi comme journaux ?

- Ben ... La gazettte ...

- Tss, tsss, tsss ... Peut plus leur faire confiance. M'étone pas que tu sois à la ramasse. Tu-sais-qui, mon pote, c'est bien plus que Grindelwald. C'est même pas humain et ça n'a même pas de but, si ce n'est l'immortalité. C'est le mal en personne et ça ne débat pas des heures pour une cause. Et surtout, ça ne parlemente pas avec Dumby. C'est plus un ange du mal que l'on a. Grindelwald, c'était Lucifer, l'ange déchu. Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est le mal tout court. Il n'y a jamais eu de bien en lui et il n'y en aura jamais.

Beau discours, je l'admet. Mais comment représenter le danger si on ne peut pas même lui donner un nom ?

- Et c'est quoi son nom, à la fin ?

Il grimace, puis, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose, se contemple dans le reflet que lui renvot son verre à biére.

- Tu sais ... enfin, non, tu ne dois pas savoir ... Que sais-tu vraiment, James ? Que sais-tu de lui ?

Bonne question.

- Et bien ... Je me l'imagine un peu comme un terrosiste ...

- Arrête de penser comme un moldu.

Je me tais. De toute évidence, quoi que je dise, rien ne sera bon. Parce qu'il est vrai, ce Je-ne-sais-pas-qui, j'en ai rien à battre. Et si le monde magique n'est fait que de ça, et bien dans ce cas, je retourne me terrer au fond de ma vieille boutique.

- Les nés moldus sont persécutés, le Ministére est de plus en plus infiltré et à chaque mission l'on perd au moins un aurore. On n'est plus en sécurité nulle par, James. C'est la guerre !

La guerre ? Je l'saurais quand même, non ?

- Mais la Gazette ... la Gazette a trop peur. Trop peur de ce qui arriverait au moral des sorciers si l'on admettait le massacre que c'est devenu, cette bataille infinie. Elle s'est fait dépasser maintenant. Après tout, ce n'est pas le seul moyen de s'informer. Et les gens veulent savoir ! Ils veulent comprendre pourquoi on leur impose un couvre-feu et pourquoi certaines régles de sécurité sont devenues obligatoires. Parce que si on ne le fait pas, ils se révoltent et du coup, se dressent contre le Ministére aux côtés de Tu-sais-qui !

- Tu as l'air d'être pas mal au courant, Pat. Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es révolté ?

Il m'a regardé méchant, tandis que ces comparses désaprouvaient ma remarques en secouant la tête.

- Tu me connais donc si mal ? Tu sais bien que, tant que les Black seront de son côté, je m'y opposerais.

- C'est-à-dire ? Si ils reviennent du notre, c'est toi qui ira proposer tes services à ce Lord ?

Il plisse le nez. Puis, décide de ne pas relever. Il sait très bien que je pense pas ce que je dis. Que je balance ça juste pour avoir quelque chose à répondre. Juste pour montrer que je suis.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, c'est quoi en vrai, son nom ?

- En vrai, aucune idée. Mais il porte un surnom.

- Autre que Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Oui ... Au départ, il se faisait appeler ... Voldemort.

La façon dont il chuchota ce nom m'inquiéta. Voir Sirius ainsi apeuré m'alerta enfin. Car si ce sale cabot avait peur, alors ça ne devait pas être un petit méchant de pacotille. De toute évidence, le monde autour de moi avait changé. Sirius avec. Qu'avait-il dont à craindre ? Ou avait-il déjà tout perdu ?

- Mais pourquoi prononcer son nom est-il si dure ? Il y a une sortilége posé dessu .

- Non ...

Et là il a semblé géné. Il m'a sourit d'un air contrit et m'a avoué :

- C'est tellement plus facile de le dissimuler sous un surnom sans aucun rapport avec ce qu'il fait ...

- Voldemort ... Ca m'a parut facile.

- Tu ne comprend donc pas ! Le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si il n'existait pas. l'appler ainsi, c'est l'effacer un peu de notre existence ...

- C'est vous qui avez tout faux ! Si vous n'en voulez plus de cette menace, faut aller au devant du risque ! Rester ici à trembler ne fait qu'aggraver les choses !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on ne fait rien ? Dumbledore ne t'en a donc pas parlé ?

- Parlé de quoi ?

- Sirius ... le prévint Franck, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'il en dise plus.

- Allons, je suis sure qu'il t'en aurait parlé un moment ou un autre. J'ai confiance en toi. Ecoute moi bien attentivement. La guerre est loin d'être gagnée, mais il nous reste un espoir. Et comme tu le dis si bien, aller au devant du risque, on sait très bien faire ...

- Développe ...

- L'Ordre du Phoenix, ça te dis rien, hein ?

J'essaye de creuser ma mémoire afin de trouver un quelconque renseignement, en vain.

- Normal. Mais bientôt, ça sera toute ta vie. LA mission que représente ta vie.

Intéressant, moi qui pensais m'ennuyer !

- C'est un ordre top sercret. Impossible de le filtrer, il est trop renfermé sur lui-même. Evidément, on a un espion dans les rangs du mage, mais même nous ignorons son identité. Seul Dumbledore le connait. Et il assure qu'il est de confiance.

- Et ... en quoi consiste cet ordre ? Se battre ?

- Exactement ! Le truc, c'est d'à chaque fois déjouer une attaque. Malheureusement, on n'y parvient pas toujours. De plus, on est bien conscient que l'on ne peut continuer indéfiniment ainsi. Il faudrait avoir le plus de noms possible pour pouvoir enfermer le plus de mangemorts et ...

- Le plus de quoi ?

- De mangemorts. Les partisans du mal. Les sbires de Tu-sais-qui.

- Toute une armée en gros.

- Oui. Et pas que des mangemorts. Les géants sont avec lui. Ainsi que d'autres créatures. Et Dumbledore parle même de ... mais je préfére pas en parler. Ce n'est de plus qu'une hypothése. Ridicule, même.

- Dis toujours.

Il hésite, puis, finallement, crache le morceau :

- Et bien, Dumbledore parle d'une ... d'une armée d'inferi.

Charmant. Je quitte le monde de la magie trois secondes et voilà ce qui se passe !

- Evidément, ce n'est qu'une hypothése.

Piétre tentative pour me rassurer.

- Et vous êtes combien à peu prés, vous ?

- Une cinquantaine, sans compter les aurores du Ministére et l'aide qui pourait nous venir d'Amérique et de France.

- On devrait s'en sortir.

On reste tous les quatre dans un silence pensif. Puis Patmol remarqua mon paquet cartonné renfermant mes nouvelles acquisitions.

- T'as fait un tour chez Zonko ! T'as vu les nouveaux pétards de Flitbule ? Géant, hein ?

oooOOOooo

Je quitte en silence le village. Je décide d'en sortir à pied avant de transplaner. Une fois chez moi, je redécouvre en souriant l'ambiance chaleureuse de mon foyer. Un feu brule faiblement dans l'atre de cuivre et Napo m'accueille en bougeant la queue. Ca sent bon le pot au feu et les enfants sont assis sagement en train de faire une partie de Mistigri.

Lily, elle, comme à son habitude, est aux fourneaux. Et pour la premiére fois, cette vue qui, pourtant, à l'habitude de me rassurer, aujourd'hui, m'énerve. Tout serait tellement si simple si elle était comme les autres ! Moins maternelle, plus gamine. Et puis, si seulement elle pouvait prendre plaisir à des choses moins sérieuse que l'exposition de photos de Joel Myerowitz ! Juste, aimer me voir rentrer, me sourire en me voyant, écouter mes histoires sans les contester.

Je me renfrogne, la snobe royalement, Napo sur mes talons, monte dans ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je crois que j'ai claqué la porte, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. J'ai peur d'avoir inquiété les enfants. Je crie bien fort :

- AU FAIT ! J'AI ETE ADMIS !

ooOOOOoo

Avec une certaine molesse, je regarde le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet. 07H00 ? Qu'est ce que je fais, réveillé à 07H00 ? Je suis en vancanes. Ah ! Mais je dois emmener les filles à Poudlard ! Et moi ! Et moi aussi il faut que j m'emmene !

Je manque de tomber du lit quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me redresse, contemple la porte sans la voir, me demande qui - dans cette maison - toque avant d'entrer. C'est Lily. Elle a les lévres pincées mais, les désserre en me voyant (je suis très drole au petit matin)

- Tu es levé ?

- Non.

- Réveillé ?

- Presque ...

- Pfff ... Tu imagine, ça sera six heures du mat' tous les matins à Poudlard !

- Hein ?

- Ben oui. Levé à 06H00 pour aller récurer les sols avant le levé des élèves.

J'essaye de me représenter la scéne. Moi, aux aurores, en train de racler le sol avec un chiffon. Mais c'est surtout le sourire narquois de Lily que je vois, là.

- Ben avec une baguette ça ne doit pas être trop dure.

- Sans parler des retenus que tu infligeras aux élèves.

- Je vais pourvoir en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux Serpentards !

Elle soupire. Puis, vient se blottir contre moi. Elle est toute froide et déjà habillée. Je la sert un peu plus contre moi. Elle se retourne avec difficulté pour me regarder intensément. Moi, heureux comme un nouveau né, je joue avec ses méches couleur de feu.

- Tu devrais aller te laver les dents.

Je grimace. Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ? Je la repousse séchement, vexée, et court m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Je l'entends rire. Je me lave préstement les dents, me décrotte les yeux et retourne dans ma chambre. Elle est toujours là, blottie dans mon lit.

Je m'apporche, me penche comme pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle attend, patiente. Mais à mi-chemin, je léve les mains pour la chatouiller. Son éclat de rire retentit comme un hymne à la joie dans mon coeur. Une vraie tigresse. Se servant de ses poings et de ses ongles, elle tente, en vain, de se défaire de mon emprise. Je suis totalement fasciné face à ce corps qui se cambre sous cette torture. Elle haléte, n'en peut plus, me supplie d'arrêter. Mais j'aime trop la voir se mouver ainsi pour m'arrêter. Aussi, elle réussit à me mordre. Je la lache enfin. Nous nous regardons. On éclate de rire.

Mais ce n'est plus le même rire. Déjà, les questions affluent et nous savons pertinament, l'un comme l'autre, que nous jouons à un jeu interdit.

Je me léve, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et retourne me préparer. J'ai un nouvel avenir à expérimenter. Et j'ai hate de commencer !

oooOOOooo

Sous les conseils de Dumbldeore, je n'ai pas pris le Poudlard Express pour me rendre là bas. J'ai transplané à Prés-au-lard et ais terminé le chemin en marchant. Il était encore tôt et les élèves n'arriveraient pas avant 19h00. Quand je pénétre dans l'enceinte du chateau, Hagrid, le garde-chasse, me salut en rugissant :

- Concierge ? Ah ! Tu es un grand homme James Potter !

Il m'a accompagné jusqu'au chateau en me signalant que l'on m'attendais pour déjeuner. Etonné, je lui demandais si je pouvais déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il a rigolé puis m'a fait un clin d'oeil. J'ai pas compris.

Mais à la vue de cet endroit qui m'étais à l'époque si familier, tout ce mystére et cette complicité m'est sortie de la tête. A la grande table du fond étaient assis Albus, évidément, avec à sa droite Minerva McDonnagal. Elle avait vieillie, s'était indéniable. Ses cheveux chatains étaient à présent parsemés de méches blanches. Ca lui adoucissait le visage et, en même temps, lui donnait un air plus sage. Ce n'était plus la jeune sorciére aux gestes nerveux et aux regards couroucés que j'avais connue. A côté d'elle - j'ai cru m'étouffer quand je lais reconu- se tenait un jeune homme au visage cireux et aux cheveux noirs. Severus Snape ! Cet imbécile au nez crochu aux côtés de McDonnagal ! C'était donc vraie ! Remus m'avait prévenu. Mais le voir ainsi, pour de vrai, à la table des professeurs, et non plus à cette infame table des Serpentards !

Une fois la surprise passée, j'ai donné plus d'attention aux autres attablés. J'ai reconus d'anciens professeurs, comme cet éternel Binns, et, bien sur, il y avait Lunard. Il me souriait avec franchise. Il était assis à côté de la chaise vide qui se trouvait à la gauche du directeur. Quand j'ai compris que cette chaise était pour moi (ça ne m'a guére pris plus de trois minutes ...) je m'y suis assis en hésitant, cherchant du regard Hagrid. Mais ce dernier se tenait en bout de table, aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux formes généreuses que je ne connaissais pas. De par la terre qu'elle avait sur les mains, j'en ais conclu que ce devait être un professeur de Botanique.

Ce repas fut excellent. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé comme ça ! Huit ans exactement. Quoique, je suis injuste, Lily cuisine très bien. Mais la béchamel des elfes de maison, c'est quelque chose ! Cependant, la façon dont je remplis mon ventre n'a pas été ma seule source de bonheur. Cette salle, que je chérissait entre toutes, renaissaient de ses cendres pour ressurgir devant moi. En vrai, avec de vraies pierres et de vraies chandelles. Par ce souvenir incertain de chaleur et de satisfaction. Et bien que être assis à cette table ne m'est pas familier, c'est comme si je redevenais élève.

A côté de moi, Albus discute joyeusement à Minerva, lui exposant les risques que pouvaient entrainer une pluie de météorites, comme s'il anonçait une fine pluie. Plus loin, Servilus demeurait silencieux, ruminant certainement quelques sombres pensées. Je me retourne vers Remus. Il semble, lui aussi, très joyeux. Il se fait un devoir de me décrire, un à un, les différents élèves de l'école. Mais très vite, je l'oriente vers les fréquentations de ma plus jeune soeur.

- Mmmm ... Elle traîne avec quelques garçons de sa maison ... mais ...

Il me regarde, incertain.

- Quoi ? Elle ne traine qu'avec des garçons ?

- Et bien, tu sais, pour ce que j'en sais ! Mais ce qui est sure, c'est que dans ma classe, elle est toujours assise à côté d'un seul et même garçon.

Sans blague ? Et pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi ? C'est qui cette tarlouz ?

- C'est qui ?

- Un Serpentard de son âge qui ...

- UN SERPENTARD ? Lily sort avec un Serpentard et je suis pas au courant ?

- Calme toi james. J'ai jamais dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble. A part le fait qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui dans ma classe et qu'elle discute de temps en temps avec d'autres mecs de Griffondore, je ne sais rien !

- Mouais.

- Si ça peu te rassurer, Rose, elle, a beaucoup d'amies dans sa classe.

Je le regarde, étonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Rose ait beaucoup d'amies me surprend.

- Quelles genre d'amies ?

- Des Griffondores, m'affirme Remus en souriant.

Y a ça au moins de pris.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, il s'appelle comment l'autre cas ?

- Je t'en pris James, fais un effort. Il est clean ce gosse. Il ne fera pas de mal à Lily.

- C'est un Serpentard !

- Et alors ? Moi, un loup-garous. Je croyais que, depuis le temps, tu n'avais plus de préjugés. les Serpentards d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient il y a huit ans.

Je grimace. Même, le simple fait qu'il soit un mec me dérange.

- C'est la seule fille à Griffondore ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je dis, Lily, c'est la seule griffondore de cinquiéme année ou quoi ?

- Euh ... non. Le fait est qu'elles ne s'entendent pas très bien entre elles. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles aient grand chose en communs.

- Ben déjà, c'est toutes des filles.

Il secoue la tête, consterné.

- Tu aurais ta place au Moyen-Age, Cornedrue. Tu t'es trompé de siécle.

- Même. Ses B.US.E passées, je l'envoie dans un couvent.

Il rigole.

- Tu es désespérant !

Pour changer.

oooOoOooo

Le reste de l'aprés-midi, je l'ai passé à flaner dans le parc de Poudlard. Avec Remus, l'on a essayé de réveiller le calmar géant. Mais ce dernier semblait nous avoir oublié. Alors nous sommes rentré nous mettre au chaud. Il m'a conduit à ma chambre, puis m'a montré la sienne. Tout comme la mienne, c'était une piéce meublée d'un lit à baldaquin aux teintures chaudes, d'une chaudiére dans un coin de la piéce et d'un coffre en bois. Elle était reliée avec une salle de bain digne du plus grand roi et un salon. Ce dernier se montrait accueillant avec son imposante cheminée, ses étagéres (pour l'instant) vides, ses épais tapis, ses fauteuils rembourés et la table qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

Avec étonement, j'ai vu une bouteille de vin apparaître sur la table tandis que les différents parchemins étalées disparaissaient. Remus a remarqué mon regard étonné et m'a expliqué que c'était un systéme très pratique qui faisait apparaître tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Quand j'ai reconu un pauillac, grand cru français, j'ai également fait remarqué que ce systéme prenait en compte nos goûts. Il a sourit et m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Nous partagions cette passion (incompréhensible) pour la France. Et en cet aprés-midi d'Avril, nous l'avons dégusté.

OOoooOOO

C'est donc légérement éméchés que nous nous rendimes au banquet. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais vu le regard désaprobateur de Snape, on n'était pas assez en avance. Avec plaisir, je me suis de nouveau assis aux côtés de Dumbledore. En attendant les poudlariens, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait des momes. Je lui ais expliqué que j'avais préféré les mettre sous la surveillance de Rose et Lily dans le Poudlard Express. Il a hoché la tête et a approuvé mon initiative. Puis il m'a également demandé si Napo avait fait parti du voyage. Là, je crois que j'ai rougi. Il s'est bidoné.

- Mais non ça ne me dérange pas ! Tant qu'il ne porte pas la marque des ténébres, ton chien peut faire tous les voyages que tu veux dans le PoudlardExpress.

- La Marque des Ténébres ? C'est la marque de ce gars là ... Oh ! J'ai encore oublié son nom ! Ce mage noir ...

- Voldemort ?

- Oui ! C'est lui !

Il m'a jugé du regard face à ma réaction. Il a eu l'air de réfléchir

, comme si il hésitait à me confier quelque chose. J'au alors compri qu'il allait me sortir cet ordre du griffon ... enfin, quelquechose comme ça.

- Sirius t'en a parlé, hein ?

- Oui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mais ... je m'inquiéte pour les petits. Il n'empêche, ici, à Poudlard, je ne crois pas qu'ils risqueront quoi que soit.

Je me tais un instant.

- Si je le peux, je me rendrais utile. Alors, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais présent.

Signer un pacte avec le Dieu c'est encore plus "craignos" que signer un pacte avec le diable. Perdre son âme, quand elle vaut rien, ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais en oeuvrant pour le bien, cette même âme prend de plus en plus d'importance. Et aprés, quand on n'a plus qu'elle à vendre et que le bon Dieu s'est barré en RTT, alors là, on n'a plus qu'à s'éteindre complétement. C'est la mort du cadavre en quelque sorte.

Le bon Dieu, évidément, c'est Bumbledore. D'ailleurs, il est toujours question de Dumbledore. Parce que, et c'est bien regrettable, c'est toujours le premier à prendre des initiatives sur cette foutu planéte.

Bref, il a l'air très content de ce que je lui ai dit parce q'uil se retourne vers la Salle qui commence peu à peu à se remplir. Les élèves rient, crient, se saluent, s'embrassent, s'assoient, poussant, bousculent, interpellent ... Un vrai petit monde ! Et au centre, au centre de mon monde à moi, une cheveulure rousse, un teint pale et de grands yeux de poupée. Elle, elle chuchotte, elle regarde, elle fronde les sourcils et elle me grimace. A ses basques sont accrochés les deux derniers de la bande. Ils regardent le chateau avec des airs émerveillés. Pour dire, Henri n'a même pas remarqué qu'il y avait des pommes sautées sur la table. Je suis content de voir qu'ils vont pouvoir manger avec les griffondors.

J'essaye de démasquer le mystérieux serpentard, mais Lily s'est contentée de trainer avec ses fréres. Elle n'a guére preter attention aux bécasses de sa table. Bizarement, ça me révolte. A croire que les Griffondores ne sont pas assez bien pour elle ! Une pensée bien serpentarde !

Sentant une forte pression sur mon épaule, je me retourne. C'est Hagrid qui me rassure en souriant :

- Ton molosse est resté avec le mien. T'inquiéte pas, il est nickel. Le pauvre, si tu savais ! Je l'ai arraché à un vendeur de larves. Elle allait servr de cobay !

- Elle ?

- Oui ! C'est uen chienne ! Edma qu'elle s'appelle.

- C'est chouette.

- Bon, faut que j'te laisse. J'ai pas vraiment le droit d'être là, tu comprend, c'est la table des professeurs ...

Sur ce, il s'éclipse discrétement. Je me tourne vers Albus qui me scrute avec curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce qui se mijote autour de moi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Un peu de tarte à la mélasse James ?

Beurk, de la mélasse ...

- Volontier !

Ca s'appelle graisser la patte de son patron ! Hé, hé !

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la tarte à la mélasse qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Je me tourne vivement vers Dumbledore, mais ce dernier discute vivement avec Servilus.

Bon sang, mais comment sait-il que j'adore la tarte au citron ?

oooooOoooo

Le diner une fois terminé, Dumbledore s'est redressé et a réclamé le silence. Comme par magie, tous les élèves se sont tut.

- Comme certain d'entre vous le savent, ces vacances n'ont pas été bien réjouissantes. Aussi, elles nous permettent d'apprécier un peu plus cette rentrée !

(Quel optimisme !)

- Etant donné que le professeur Macner nous a quitté pour ... d'autres interets, les cours de D.C.F.M seront assurés par James Potter.

Macner professeur de D.C.F.M ? Je crois rêver ! Heureusement qu'il va être remplacé ! Aucun doute que les "autres intêrets" sont Voldemort et compagnie. J'applaudit comme les autres. J'espère que le nouveau va être bien. Comment il a dit déjà ?

- QUOI ?

Je me léve préstament, manquant de faire basculer la table. Il a dit Potter ! James Potter !!!

- Oui, j'ai dit James Potter, me chuchotte Dumby.

Prochaine résolution : ne plus appeler Dumbledore Dumby en sa présence.

Observation du moment : Dumby ... euh, Albus sait lire dans les pensées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au petit Jésus ?

Automatiquement, j'arrête d'applaudir.

- Mais j'veux pas être professeur de D.C.F.M ! Et puis, j'coyais que c'était Remus.

J'suis con. Vu le regard de Dumbledore, il pense la même chose. Maintenant, tout le monde a cessé d'applaudir.

- Le professeur Lupin a accepté d'exercer ses talents en Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Ah, j'me disais aussi, Macnair en prof de D.C.F.M c'est un petit peu gros.

**Voilà un new chapitre. J'espère que vous arrivez à suivre parce que moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai du mal ! Enfin, si vous y arrivez, vous êtes très forts !**


	4. La clairiére enchantée

**Je sais que je suis assez lente à publier mes chapitres mais heureusement els vacances ont aidé à la finission de celui-ci !**

**Merci à 3llen, pomme-violette et Molly Stevenson.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

**La clairiére enchantée**

J'ai toujours la bouche ouverte et les élèves me regardent toujours comme si j'allais faire apparaître un rhinocéros. Ca va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. C'est idiot, mais être concierge ça m'aurait allé comme un gant. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Drole de pensée d'ailleurs. Moi qui avais toujours detesté Lermite ! Je me tourne vers Albus et lui murmure :

- Va pour cette fois, mais comptez sur moi pour donner ma démission à la fin de l'année !

Il a sourit.

- Je m'en serais douté. Puis, en chuchotant, vous connaîsez tout aussi bien que moi la malédiction qui noircit ce poste.

- C'est pour ça que je m'en vais.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais deviné !

J'ai très envie de lui faire manger son chapeau. Mais pour ne pas qu'il se doute des scénes sanglantes qui se trament dans mon esprit, je m'applique à traduire l'hymne de Poudlard en Arabe. J'ai adoré ce regard curieux et frustré. Pouvoir assister en direct à un Dumbledore insatisfait ça vaut de l'or !

Finalement, chacun se rassoit et le diner reprend son cour.

- Jamais je ne me serais douté que tu aurais fait tant de résistance, a rigolé Remus.

- J'voulais pas te piquer ton poste.

- Oh ! Je suis bien plus heureux avec les bestioles qu'avec les mages noirs !

Je n'ai pas put répondre. Un brouhaha qui m'était à l'époque familier s'éleva et tous les poudlariens se dirigérent vers leur dortoirs. Je les suivais avec Lunard. Un fois devant ma chambre, il m'a sourit et dit en plaisantant :

- Une nouvelle recrue ! Tiendras-tu deux mois ?

- Ah ! Les grandes vacances me semblent si lointaines ! Si seulement j'avais mes amis de toujours avec moi !

- Tes amis ? Quels amis ?

- Peter, Sirius et Remus. Trois grands fous avec qui je pourais affronter sans probléme ces deux prochains mois !

- Quel malheur ! Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas avec toi !

Sur ce, ne pouvant résister à cette mine faussement grave et attristée, j'ai éclaté de rire. Il m'a suivie dans mon hilarité et bientôt nous nous retrouvames tous deux pliés en deux à même le sol. C'est comme ça que Rose nous a trouvé. En la voyant, Remus s'est vite redressé. Moi, ce geste m'a fait encore plus rire. Même la moue amusée de ma petite soeur n'a fait qu'attiser mon fou rire.

- Bon, je te laisse avec ta soeur. Viens me voir demain, j'te donerais ton emploi du temps ainsi que le programme de chaque classe !

La fin de la soirée, je l'ai passé avec une Rose me racontant le portrait de chacun de ses camarades.D'après ses dires, ça allait être facile.

OOOooOOO

- GINNS ! Ca suffit ! Tu me range cette plume à papotte et tu cesse de me prendre pour un con !

- Euh ... Moi c'est Marks, m'sieur.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour un con !

16 heure quarante, derniére heure de la journée en compagnie de ces griffondores de septiéme année à vous faire pleurer. Au premier rang, ma petite Rose me fait des sourires désespérés. Moi, je suis furieux. Une classe facile ?! UNE CLASSE FACILE ??? La pire de toutes ! (Ne pas compter le fait que c'est ce que j'ai dit pour l'ensemble de mes classes) Et des griffondores par dessus le marché !

- Il faut croire que vous ne teniez pas à réussir vos examens de fin d'année étant donné la médiocrité de votre niveau.

Je vois ma petite soeur qui est en train de se masser les tempes pour se relaxer. Je vois, si on veut parler de médiocrité, mieux vaux ne pas être l'exemple le plus parlant.

- Mais heureusement, il vous reste encore deux mois !

Ma phrase pleine d'enthousiasme n'a pas dû les atteindre vu la longueur de leur tête.

- Si on s'y met dés maintenant, déjà, demain, à la même heure, vous vous sentirez moins con !

Touc, touc, touc

C'est Rose qui est en train de se tapper la tête contre la table. Ca va, j'ai compri le message. Le seul con dans la piéce, c'est moi.

- Alors prenez vos livres à la page ...

Je feuillette furieusement le manuel que Remus m'a prêté. Il m'a mis un marque page à la page où il s'est lui-même arrêté. Les inferi. Charmant.

- ... A la page 329. Nous allons étudié les Inferi. Comme d'autres imbéciles de premiére, ces derniers font réguliérement la une des journaux ces derniers temps. Alors ce serait étonant que personne n'en ait jamais entendu parler puisque même moi sais ce que c'est.

Je vois quelques sourires faire surface. Enfin, j'entrevois une fenêtre d'action.

- Mais c'est une chose d'en avoir entendu parlé, et une autre de savoir les éviter ou, au mieux, les extérminer. Cependant, tout comme les détraqueurs, ces bestioles sont impossibles à vaincre en grand nombre si vous êtes seuls. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?

Le silence qui s'est installé m'a tout simplement découragé. Pourtant j'étais sure de tenir le bon bout cette fois ! J'essaye de ne pas m'énerver et de mettre à profit ce dernier quart d'heure pour avancer. Après tout,j'ai plutôt interet à ce que Rose ait une bonne note à son épreuve de D.C.F.M. C'était étrange de penser que, cette année, j'ye serais dans quelque chose si elle y parvenait. Ou pas. Alors on fait travailler ses méninges.

- Allons, réfléchissez. A la base, un inféri, c'est quoi ?

Un murmure hésitant se fait entendre. Comme je n'y comprend rien, je redemande le silence.

- Un seul à la fois s'il vous plait. Ginns, dis nous ce que tu sais !

Immense blanc dans la classe.

- Ginns ?

- Euh ... Professeur, il n'y a pas de Ginns dans la classe.

Je sens mes joues bruler. C'est pas le moment de se sentir embarrassé !

- Je le sais bien ! Pour moi, Ginns, c'est l'élève par excellence qui sait répondre quel que soit la réponse ! En interogeant Ginns, j'interroge le premier qui voudra bien me répondre !

Je vois Rose pouffer. Excuse minable, mais excuse de prof, alors excuse passable. Un élève léve la main.

- Oui, Ginns ?

- Euh ... Un inféri c'est un mort à la base.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Vingt points pour griffondores !

- Mais je suis à Serpentard monsieur !

- Les griffondores, on remercie Ginns !

Et les griffondores ont éclaté de rire. Mais quand ils ont vu que je ne rigolais pas, des protestations ont commencé à fuser.

- Bon, bon, d'accord. J'enléve vingt points à Griffondore pour les accorder aux Serpentards ! Contents ?

Finallement, c'est vrai que les choses sont devenues très différentes. A mon époque, on aurait tiré parti au maximum de cette situation. Aujourd'hui, la solidarité semblait souder toutes les maisons. Je pensais alors qu'ils avaient une foule de choses à m'aprendre ces élèves. Déjà, à ne plus en être un. Car devenir professeur, c'est avant tout se détacher de son passé d'étudiant. Mais comment faire quand on a étudié à Poudlard ?

- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que l'on en revienne à ces inferi. Alors, ces morts, qu'ont-ils de plus que les autres ?

- On peut s'en servir.

- Bien ! Mais tu brules pas mal d'étapes ! Comment fait-on, justement, pour s'en servir ?

- C'est de la magie noire, m'sieur !

- Mais encore. Je ne vous demande pas la formule ni le procédé. Je veux savoir en quoi ces morts ne le sont pas vraiment.

- Ben, ils bougent encore, ils peuvent marcher, attaquer, tuer ... Ils sont presque encore vivants.

- Voilà où je voulais en venir ! Mais est-ce que ce sont leurs actions qui les rendent vivants ? Y a t-il autre chose ?

Après un temps de réflexion qui m'a parut immense, Rose a murmuré :

- Non. Ca reste des cadavres. Des marionettes. Ce sont des cadavres articulés.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi même ! Vingt points pour griffondore !

Pas de contestations, cette fois.

- Donc, si ce ne sont que de simples marionettes comme le dit si bien Mlle Potter, pourquoi sont-ils si dangereux ?

- Et bien parce que, généralement, c'est un être dangereux qui les contrôle.

- C'est ça ! Et c'est également pour ça qu'ils sont invinsibles en nombre ! Parce que, ensemble, ils représentent l'intégralité du mage qui les posséde et qui les manipule ! Mais quand l'inferi est seul parmi tant d'autres, il ne représente qu'une partie infime du marionetise ! Mais le probléme c'est que, plus vous en éliminez, plus ceux qui restent sont puissants ! C'est pourquoi, la meilleure solution est encore de détruire le probléme à sa source ...

- Détruire Tu-Sais-qui ! chuchotte une jeune fille à sa voisine.

- Vous avez compris là où je voulais en venir.

- Alors, comment fait-on pour en détruire un ? me demande un serpentard impatient.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la sonerie retentit et me massacre les oreilles (manque d'habitude)

- Et bien, vous me le direz demain ! Je veux que vous me fassiez une recherche détaillée dessue ! Demain, j'en prend deux au hazard et il me font un exposé complet sur la chose. C'est compris ?

- Mais, m'sieur, demain on n'a pas cours ensemble.

- Vous m'avez compris ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, exposé prêt et détaillé !!!

oOoOoOoOo

Récapitulatif de la journée :

- personne n'est mort, ce matin, avec les premiéres années, malgré mes envies de meurtre mission réussite

- Severus est toujours aussi mauche bon point de l'année

- les élèves ont beaucoup changé depuis mon départ vive l'évolution de l'espèce !

- les pouffsoufles m'en ont fait baver mais au moins ils essayent de participer c'est beau l'espoir ...

- les protestations et les grognements en fin de cours de la part de mes septiémes années ne sont qu'un stratagéme pour cacher leur admiration envers leur grand professeur de D.C.F.M. évidement, le grand professeur de D.C.F.M., c'est moi.

En gros, ça s'est pas trop mal passé. J'ai même pas mis une seule heure de retenue ! C'est donc très fiére de moi que je retourne dans ma chambre. Pour les deux petits, Dumby a émenagé une deuxiéme chambre voisine avec la mienne. A l'intérieur, deux lits superposés, une chaudiére, un coffre, une comode et un grand tapis entouré de quelques fauteuils. Tout ça dans des couleurs chaudes. Typique Poudlard. Ou plutôt, typique griffondore. Quoique, personne n'a dit que Godric Griffondore raffolait du rouge. Moi, ça commence un peu à me taper sur le systéme tout ce rouge. Alors, quand j'entre dans leur nouvelle chambre, je leur demande à chacun de me dire leur couleur préférée. Malheureusement, ont peu pas dire qu'ils s'accordent :

- Vert !

- Orange !

Je vois d'ici le décors. Finallement, je repose ma baguette, les laisse dans leurs teintures bordeaux et vais relooker ma chambre. La chose est bien plus simple. En deux, trois mouvement, mes draps prennent une couleur d'or terne assortie aux rideaux et au tapis. C'est vraie, j'avoue, on reste dans les couleurs de ce bon vieux Griffondore. Mais que voulez vous ? C'est dure de se refaire !

En parlant de se refaire, j'ai très envie de savor qui est ce mystérieux serpentard avec lequl ma charmante Lily passe ses journées. C'est donc sans une once de culpabilité ("Merlin, faites qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais !!!") que je m'empare de la carte du Maraudeur. Voyons voir. Je charche d'abord dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Mais, chose oh combien étrange, je n'y trouve aucune Lily Evans (avec Pétu, c'est la seule pour qui ont ne connait pas le nom de son pére. Alors elle a hérité de celui de maman. Pour faire plus simple, les autres ont pris le nom de mon pére, soit Potter) Avec impatience, je me mets à fouiller le chateau. Et très vite, je la trouve. Mais elle est seule. Elle se trouve au sixiéme étage. Je la vois prendre l'escalier pour le septiéme étage. Elle retourne surement dans sa Salle Commune.

- James ?

Je pose mes yeux sur Henri.

- Quoi ?

Je replonge dans la carte. Mais je ne la trouve plus.

- On peut aller voir Napo chez Hagrid.

Elle a disparu ! Elle était là il y a trois secondes !!! Je cherche plus bas, parcours des yeux tout le manoir, les jardins, le terrain de Quidditch ...

- Dis, James, on peut y aller ?

- Aller où ?

- Ben, chez Hagrid.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Aller voir Napo.

- Vas-y avec Willy alors. Mais, en passant, vous pouvez pas passer par le septiéme étage voir si vous trouvez pas votre soeur ? Lily.

- D'accord, chef !

Et déjà il se croit parti en mission commando. Grand bien lui fasse ! Si il me retrouve la rouquine je lui donne la légion d'honneur !

oooOOOooo

La semaine s'est assez vite déroulée. Il faut dire aussi qu'entre mes sénces d'espionage et mes cours, je n'arrive plus à m'ennuyer. Pas que ça me manque ! Mais jamais je n'aurais crue que ma plus jeune soeur me donerait tant de mal ! A croire que la carte me fait défaut ! C'est incroyable tout de même ! Evidément, il arrive que je l'aperçoive. Quand elle dort, ou quand elle déjeune. Mais à part ses cours et ses visites à ses fréres, Lily disparait tout bonement de la carte. Après de longues heures d'observations, j'en ai conclu qu'une zone du septiéme étage n'était pas cartographiée et que c'était là qu'elle passait le plus claire de son temps. Cette constatation m'avait énormément soulagé. Dans un premier temps, j'avais imaginé que la carte me punissait et reffusait de me montrer Lily. Supposition idiote quand on n'y pense : j'ai inventé cette carte ! le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'est de me le rendre correctement !

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'on est vendredi et que je vais attaqué mon second cours avec les septiémes années de griffondores. Aujourd'hui, leur classe est partagée avec celle des Serpentards. Mercredi dernier, j'ai été assez contrarié de voir que ma rouquine préférée ne se mélait point au reste de ses camarades. Elle privilégiait une place au fond de la salle. Aussi, faut pas s'étoner si j'ai failli m'étouffer quand, aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu s'installer joyeusement à côté d'un uniforme vert et argent. Un homme costaud, qui ne ressemblait guére aux gringalés de son âge. Alors que les autres garçons de sa bande donnaient l'impression d'avoir avalé une planche à repasser, lui semblait plus muslé qu'un centaure. Sa tignasse noir me rappelait (et ce n'était pas pour me plaire) les méches désinvoltes de Sirius. Sa bouche, rieuse, s'étirait continuellement en un sourire en coin, ce que je traduisait comme du mépris à mon égard. Enfin, sa peau mate et ses yeux noirs me rappelaient non sans un pincement au coeur les pays chauds d'où je venais. Mais d'après Remus, ce garçon venait d'une toute autre terre.

- David Blackmar ? C'est un indien d'Amérique. Toujours à trainer avec Alex Lewis.

- L'irlandais ?

- Pas tout à fait. Il est moitié irlandais, moitié américain, lui aussi. Il est d'ailleur très à cheval sur ses origines. Il vient d'une vaste famille gitane d'après lui.

- Ouais ben pas facile à deviner avec ses taches de rousseurs.

Je retenais -sans succés- un ricanement. Alex était un jeune homme grand et maigre aux cheveux roux et à la peau pale. Cependant, malgré cet handicape alarmant (pour moi du moins), la plupart de la gente féminine à Poudlard n'aurait, selon Lunard, d'yeux que pour lui (comme quoi, l'adolescence est vraiment une période dangereuse !)

- N'empêche, jusqu'à maintenant, la seule que j'ai vu traîner avec David, c'est Lily.

Et en effet, cet imbécile n'a pas cessé de la coller ! Inutile de préciser qu'elle a fait semblant de rire à ses blagues minables et est restée totalement imperméable face à ses oeillades. Après tout, elle déteste les chemises non boutonées jusqu'au col et les cravates dénouées.

- Blackmar ! Veuillez nous lire la page 431 !

- Les vélanes ?

- Ca vous étonne ?

- C'est que l'on a pas besoin de s'en défendre !

- Vraiment ? Savez-vous au moins les reconnaitre ? Vu votre précedente remarque, j'en conclu que non.

- C'est que, dés fois, on confondrait, rigola t-il en jettant un coup d'oeil appuyé à Lily (MA Lily !!!)

Cette dernière lui assena une tappe derière la tête. Moi, je bouillonais. Muet d'un coup, je tentais néanmoins une attaque.

- Vu le succé que vous avez avec, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'écouter.

Des exclamations amusés retentirent dans la classe. Les garçons le lorgnaient avec défi (les griffondores surtout), certainement ravis qu'il réponde.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait la moindre tactique susceptible de charmer une vélane dans ce vieux bouquin.

- Seriez-vous en train de nous proposer une leçon pratique ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Malgré moi, j'étais bluffé : quel culos !

- Evidément, j'aurais besoin d'une partenaire !

Je grimaçais, dégouté. Je me tournais préstément vers Lily, la foudroyant du regard. Elle n'avait pas interet à accepter !

- Je crois que vous devriez choisir une partenaire de votre maison.

- Ah non ! Ce ne serait pas objectif !

Piégé. Je parcourais rapidement la liste de mes élèves.

- Clara Dunaway ! Puisque apparement ce jeune homme semble avoir un penchant pour les griffondores, vous l'accompagnerez dans sa démonstration.

Clara Dunaway, une grande brune aux yeux en amandes et au teint parfait. Un bécasse quoi, une poupée de chiffon incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents mais très douée quand il s'agit de luxure. Rien que la façon dont elle croise ses jambes ne laisse aucun quand à mes suppositions.

- Monsieur, je suis un peu grippée. Ce ne serait pas prudent de laisser Blackmar ... m'approcher de trop prés. Je crois qu'il ferait mieux de tenter l'expérience avec Evans.

Pas si conne finalement. Mais moi j'aurais préféré une mononeuronée. J'avais bien envie de lui arracher ce sourire surfait. Comment faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Heureusement, ma rouquine n'avait pas l'air plus ravie que moi. En ce moment, elle était en train de foudroyer Dunaway du regard. Impuissant, donc, je me demandais si il ne valait pas mieux que j'arrête ce numéro tout de suite. Déjà, j'essayais de me rappeler comment les choses avaient put déraper de cette façon.

Mais les choses continuaient leur cours et déjà Blackmar et Lily se tenaient sur l'estrade.

- Pour séduire une vélane (ou une autre créature toute aussi délicieuse), il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de votre attirance pour elle (pourquoi avais-je l'impression que son mini-cours n'était destiné qu'à moi ?)

- Je vous assure que face à une vélane, ça ne marche pas. Sinon chacun de nous saurait à quoi s'en tenir et il n'y aurait plus de mythe.

- Laissez-moi terminer. La différence réside dans la façon dont on le lui fait ressentir.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. J'en profitais.

- Votre partenaire est loin d'avoir l'air convaincu.

- C'est parce que je n'en suis pas encore à la pratique.

- J'espère pour nos pauvres yeux que vos désirs s'arrêtent au simple flirt. Cela me génerais d'avoir à évacuer la salle.

Les élèves se mirent à rire.

- Vous fermerez les yeux aux scénes les plus crashs.

Les rires redoublérent.Stupides élèves.

- J'aurais aimé vous voir dans les bras d'une vraie vélane ! Lily, elle, ne peut se transformer en rapace pour vous arracher les yeux !

- Oh ! Mais vous savez, elle peut être une vraie tigresse quand elle le veut !

Je vais le tuer ! Alarmée par mon rictus (que je devine pas très gracieux), la principale concernée se tourne vers son ami :

- Le jeu à assez duré David. Allez, on retourne à notre place.

- Oh ! Ne sois pas si rigide !

- David ! C'est pas la question. Je crois que tu as assez dit de bêtises maintenant !

- Je suis d'accord avec Miss Evans. Et je serais vous, je l'écouterais.

- Mais voilà tout votre probléme : vous n'êtes pas moi, vous ne pourez jamais l'être.

A présent, un silence total régnait dans la piéce. Moi qui croyait avoir retrouvé mon calme !

- Etre à la place d'un adolescent encore boutoneux et puceau ne me séduit plus depuis longtemps, jeune Blackmark. La retenue dont vous venez d'écoper non plus. Dans mon bureau, ce soir, à 20 heure. Et vous avez interet à vous conduire correctement d'ici la fin de ce cours. Votre médiocrité en terme de pédagogie a entamé ma bonne humeur.

Satisfait d'avoir remis les points sur les i (et très fiére de ma tirade on fait avec ce qu'on a), je retournais à ma place pour continuer ma leçon et enseigner les vraies méthodes pour se débarasser d'une vélane.

Voilà en gros ce que j'ai raconté à Remus. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air aussi fiére que moi. Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Après le cours. Quand Lily est venue me voir spontanément ("Miss Evan, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !")

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Alex, James.

- C'est pas de ta faute. Et puis ce n'étais pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Quoique, àa a peut-être un lien.

- je t'acoute.

- Voià une semaine que j'enseigne ici et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es scolarisé ailleurs ! On peut savoir où tu passes tout ton temps ,

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me la joue pas mére poule !

- Tu en aurais bien besoin, tiens !

- Ben où veux-tu que je sois ? Les cours, le quidditch, les devvoirs ... J'ai la vie de n'importe quelle ado !

- Les entraînements de Quidditch n'ont pas encore commencéx et Rose, elle, trouve bien le moyen de nous rendre visite.

- Mais je viens ! C'est toujours moi qui couche les petiots !

- Oui ! mais moi dans tout ça ? Tu fréquente plus Napo que ton garnd frére !

Elle se met alors à rigoler.

- Oh ! C'est ça ? Tu te sens délaissé mon pauvre petit chou !

Je boude, mécontant. Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui passe pour l'enfant capricieux ?

- Lily, je veux savoir où tu disparais. Ne me raconte pas de bobards. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu t'en fiche pas mal de tes cours et que, non, tu ne méne la vie de n'importe quel ado.

Elle me scrute, incertaine de la démarche à adopter. Elle doit se demander si je bluf. Un sentiment de culpabilité me surprend alors. Comment pouvait-elle deviner que je l'espionais ?

Je m'approche, conscient de jouer avec le feu, pourtant, j'avais très envie de savoir.

- Lily ... Pourquoi tu me traîte comme un enfant. Toutes ces années, ne t'ais-je pas donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de responsable ? Après tout, c'est moi qui t'es élevé !

Elle sourit, levait la main et la posait sur ma joue.

- James ...

Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Je me noyais dans cette mer de sentiments confus. J'aurais tellement voulu y plonger sans remords. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je me résoudre à ignorer cette part de moi qui me déchirait, qui ne souhaiter qu'une chose, s'échapper, hurler son envie irrépréssible, sond ésespoir et son amour ? Non la réponse était évidente. Quand bien même elle ressentirait la même chose, ce ne serait possible. Plus que les liens du coeur, nous étions liés par les liens du sang. Et je laudissais tous les Dieux pour cette mauvaise farce.

- Ne comprends donc tu pas ? Tu es tout mon univers. A Godric Hollow, tu es ma seule préocupation. Mais ici, tellement de choses me rattrapent !

- Mais quoi ?! Je peux t'aider !

- Mais non, gros bêta ! Je n'ai pas de problémes ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de ... respirer.

Je reste muet. C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pourtant, elle a raison. Je baisse la tête, la regarde à peine s'éloigner. Pourtant, j'ai bien sentit sa main quitter ma joue. J'y déposais la mienne, m'allongeais sur un pupitre et sombrais dans une létargie morbide. C'est dans cet état que Remus m'a trouvé.

- Parle moi encore de Blackmar. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec Lily ?

- Ils sont amis James ! Tu peux comprendre ça !

- C'est un Serpentard !

- On en a déjà parlé !

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ?

- Allons, je comprend que tu sois dérouté, mais sois un peu compréhensif. C'est pas comme si tu ignore comment marche l'amour à 15 ans. Normal qu'elle branche sur un mec. Et puis, ce serait aps Blackmar, ce serait un autre.

- Genre Lewis ?

Silence. Ne me dis pas que lui aussi traine avec elle !

- Je sais pas si il s'interesse à ta soeur. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent ensembles.

- A part ces deux mecs, elle à personne ?

- Quelques filles, mais plus âgées? Et d'autres potes.

- Pas de griffondore ?

- Si, il me semble, un grand type de septiéme à la tête carrée. Victor Harrison, je crois.

- Celui qui bécotait Zoé Meyer ?

- Ouais, j'crois qu'ils sortent ensemble. D'ailleurs, elle aussi je l'ai vu trainer avec Lily.

- Bon, il n'y a pas que ces deux gorilles alors.

Il ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Ne n'était, en effet, tout ce que je méritais. Mais j'étais tout de même intrigué. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se foure au milieu d'une bande d'adolescents pénibles bourrés d'hormones ? A ma connaissance, les filles n'aiment traîne qu'avec les homo !

oOOOooOOOo

ll était 20h09 : David Blackmark était en retard. Devait être de cette espèce qui fait chier son monde jusqu'au bout. Enfin, il arrivait.

- Vous êtes en retard, jeune homme. Evidément, vous rattraperez ces minutes de retard, avec les interets, j'entends. Ne comptez donc pas sortir de cette salle avant 23h00.

- Monsieur, ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous à 22h30. Vous ne pouriez pas me les faire rattraper un autre jour ?

- C'est ça d'être puni, vous y repenserez à deux fois la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie d'être insolent

- Je ne l'étais pas monsieur ! Je n'ais fait que ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez aucun humour !

- Vous devriez savoir qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à son professeur !

- Ca vous tue qu'elle vous considére comme son pére, hein ?

Je le fusille du regard. C'est qui ce merdeux que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui vient me juger ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon pote ? Elle refuse de te dire oui et ça doit obligatoirement être ma faute ?

- Vous ne savez rien d'elle !

- Et toi ? Que savais-tu d'elle avant qu'elle ne vienne ici ?

- Ce temps n'a plus aucune importance. Vous avez tendance à rester murer dans le passé, hein ?

- On n'est pas tous dans votre cas ! moi, je me satisfait de mon présent.

- Elle-ne-vous-aime-pas !

Il avez accentué chaque mot, comme si il se sentait obligé de clarifier les choses. J'allais vraiment me mettre en colére.

- Et vous, mon cher ? A part vos fanfaronades, avez vous quelques chose d'autre à m'avancer ? Je connait bien Lily, les gens comme vous, c'est bon pour l'amuser. Vous faites office de bouffon, en gros.

- Taisez-vous !

Soudain, il se propulsa dans mon bureau pour y renverser chaque meuble lui barrant le passage. Heureusement, je n'avais pas les moyens pour m'offrir plus qu'une table et une chaise. Aussi, convaincu de dominer la situation, je l'aidai à détruire ma chaise.

Surpris, il stoppa net et demanda en hurlant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ???

- Je fais comme vous ! Je communique !

Les couleurs semblérent alors s'effacer de son visage et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes assez calme pour ne pas tout casser autour de vous, vous allez m'écouter : vous allez tout ranger, tout réparer (la magie est permie) Ensuite, vous irez nettoyer la Salle de Bain des préfets. Et à 23h00, vous vous en irez.

OOooOO

Le morveux parti, je m'empressais de déplier la carte. Bingo ! Cet imbécile ne s'était pas dirigé vers les cachots. Il marchait droit vers la forêt iterdite. Il y avait fort à parier que j'y trouverai Lily. Je pris ma veste et sortis sans bruit, de peur de réveiller Henri et William.

Une fois sortis à l'air libre, j'enfilais en vitesse ma cape d'invisibilité. Conscient que j'allais le perdre de vue si je ne me dépechais pas, j'accélerais l'allure. J'avais hâte que la ballade finisse car j'en étais sure, elle déboucherait sur la raison des mystérieuses disparitions de ma soeur. Aussi, j'aurais voulu lui hurler de se dépecher, mais me faire repérer n'était pas vraiment dans mes priorités. J'étais déjà assez concentré pour ne pas trébucher sur les racines des nombreux arbres de la foret et me rétamer. A la fin du trajet, je ne comptais que trois chutes. Assez encourageant. Mais ce que ej découvris m'arracha toutes ces pensés parasites de la tête. Car au centre de cette fôret que je croyais connaitre comme ma poche se trouvais une clariére pleine de monstres.

Monstres, c'est le mot qui me vint en premier en voyant toutes ces créatures enflamées voler. Mais en y regardant de plus prés, je me rendais compte qu'elles ne volaient pas : elles dansaient. Des battements de tambours résonaient à mes oreilles, les élèves criaient, chantaient, je ne sais. En tout cas, cela venait du plus profond d'entre eux. L'air vibrait et chacun de mes membres voulu m'entrainer dans la danse. Cette danse brulante, saccadée, rythmée par ces démons qui battaient la mesures avec leur pieds, leurs mains ... leur corp tout entier ! Cette danse métamorphosait l'atmosphére, la nature et la vie. Déjà, je m'imaginais déjà entouré de flammes, le corp en transe, les yeux brillant, des ailes surgissant de mon dos et ... la liberté ...

Fasciné, je vis Blackmar enlever sa chemise d'un geste rageur. Il se dirigeait vers une jeune femme. Elle portait encore l'uniforme. Elle riait en buvant et prenait appuis sur un garçon que je reconu comme étant Alex Lewis. Elle rit encore plus en voyant la mine furieuse de Blackmar. De toutes évidence, il devait lui raconter comment j'avais refuser de le laisser partir plus tôt.

De l'autre côté des flammes (car il y en avait vraiment, un vraie feu de camps !) Certains continuaient à danser. Un couple, au centre, animait cette chaude soirée. Grands, tous les deux, ils tournoyaient sans fin. Quand, enfin, ils tombérent à terre, le souffle court et hilares, je put apercevoir leurs yeux sombres et leurs boucles noirs. Une autre image me vint à l'esprit : un couple s'embrassant sur un banc de Poudlard. Zoé Meyer et Victor Harrison.

A présent, ils s'étaient relevés et la jeune femme courait vers la bande de Blackmar. Quand elle prit la jeune fille par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste, un éclat roux me révéla son identité : Lily. Curieusement, j'étais loin d'être surpris. En fait, je la cherchais depuis tout à l'heure. Et enfin, elle m'apparaissait. Et je sus que j'allais la revoir danser. Mais à l'inverse de cette premiére vision que je conservais au creux de mes trippes, ce ne serait pas sous la pluie. La, la terre était incandescente et ses cheveux brillaient comme une torche de l'espoir. Et s'accordant au rythme de ses amis qui l'accompagnaient, elle commença à se mouver. Telle une lionne, ses mouvements étaient vifs et puissants. Mais pleins d'une grâce qui me fit frissoner des pieds à la tête.

Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser dans ces moments. A moi ? J'aurais vendu mon âme pour que ce fut le cas. Je contemplais donc son visage grave, impatient d'y déceler le moindre indice. Mais ses yeux clos et sa bouche serrée ne firent qu'attiser mon désir.

Les garçons autour d'elle jouaient des jambes pour rivaliser avec sa souplesse et son aisance. Mais à mes yeux, seule ses gestes valaient la peine d'être regardées. Les autres ne faisaient que l'encadrer. Dans la nuit, un son claire traversa la scéne. Un flute retentit et apporta une certaine douceur à la danse. Mais presque simultanément, un son rapide et régulier, comme des claquettes, amplifia ce tourbillon. Tout n'était que feu. Le feu des flammes, et celles de ses cheveux, de ses yeux ... De cette musique qui me transperçait et qui engourdissait mon corps, l'obligeant à battre la mesure.

Dans la clairiére, Zoé ainsi que deux autres filles rejoignirent la tigresse. Les mains derriére le dos, elles ne faisaient bouger que leurs pieds, nerveusement mais avec beaucoup d'application, tel une danse irlandaise. Lily, elle, les imitaient mais ses mains, telles des ailes, illustraient par d'amples gestes la musique. Puis Blackmar s'approcha d'elle. Et c'est presque douloureusement que je les vis danser ensemble. Certes, ils n'étaient pas enlacés. Mais j'aurais presque préféré. Car leur face à face avait presque quelque chose d'indécent. Leurs mouvements, rapides, intenses soulignaient leur regards concentrés. Et cette façon de se regarder me donna l'imrpession d'avoir avalé un hérisson. Je serrais les dents, incapable de détacher monr egard de ce sublime spectacle.

Au bout d'un moment (qui me parut une éternité), il finit par se détacher d'elle pour aller boire un verre. Un instant plus tard, il revenait, le sourire heureux aux lévres. Puis (et je ne put retenir un cris d'horreur), il se jetta dans les flammes.

Je m'appretais à éteindre le feu à l'aide ma baguette et à sortir de ma cachette quand il en ressorti. Son corps était enflamé, mais loin s'en soucier, il continua à danser. Cette flamme vivante donnait un aspet féerique à cette clairiére déjà tellement magique ! Il retourna auprés de Lily, et je compris pourquoi il m'avait semblé avoir vu des monstres de feu. Celui-ci me sembla redoutable quand il se mit à tournoyer autour de la sorciére (car jamais elle n'avait tant ressemblé à une sorciére) Mais loin de paraitre impressioné, elle arborait un sourire espiégle. Je n'en étais pas sure, mais je crois que Blackmar le lui rendit.

Le combat commença alors. j'avais depuis longtemps compris que ce n'était qu'un jeun et que, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne risquait rien. Mais cela n'en fut pas moins impressionant. Plus qu'un combat, c'était une sorte de chorégraphie. De sa baguette, elle faisait jaillir des jets d'eau qui venaient encercler l'homme en feu. Ce dernier, habile, les esquivaient, tournoyant sur lui même, s'acroupissant et s'approchant toujours un peu plus de sa victime. Celle-ci souriait de plsu belle, dansant, encore et toujours, les joues à présent tachées de suie. Ses lévres rougies par l'excitation s'agitaient et je devinais qu'elle fredonait. Elle riait, aussi, quand il s'approchait de trop prés et qu'elle l'évitait. Ses lames de galce ne cessaient de tournoyer autour de ses langues enflamées et je fus conscient de vivre la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Néanmoins, jamais je ne me sentis aussi mit à l'écart.

Enfin, le feu s'éteint, et je jeune homme put prendre sa camarade dans ses bras. Tous deux riaient. Petit à petit, les luméres s'obscursirent et ils rentrérent au chateau. Moi, plus boulversé qe jamais, ne pouvais me débarassé du corp de ma soeur se mouvant sous la lumiére des flammes. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et avec stupéfaction, je me rendais compte que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer. Je me mettais en chien de fusil dans l'herbe, l'odeur de la mousse et des sapin m'apportant assez de distraction. Cette nuit fut traversées de cauchemares remplis de monstres et d'incendies. Et au centre des flammes, Lily, ses cheveux dans le vent, sa jupe d'écoliére s'adaptant à chacun de ses mouvements, sa vravate s'agitant à chacun de ses secousses, ses yeux fermés et ses bouche qui semblait me dire : "Rejoins-moi."

C'est en hurlant que je me réveillais. Etrangement, je me trouvais dans mon lit. Il faisait encore nuit. J'était encore habillé mais une couverture était relevée jusqu'à mon menton. En parcourant ma chambre dur egard, j'aperçut Lily dormant sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait installé prés de mon chevet. Fasciné apr le contraste entre ses traits apaisées et ce qui avaient hanté ma nuit, je me penchais pour caresser sa joue. Elle frémis et ouvrit les yeux. En me voyent éveillé, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Je me taisais, essayant de répondre à sa question. Mais oui, j'allais bien ! Juste boulversé et secoué. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler.

- Tu as eu de la fiévre toute la soirée. Je t'ai retrouvé à la lisiére de la forêt, prés de la cabane d'Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là bas ?

- Et toi ? Que fichais tu dans la forêt ?

- Ben j'm'étais inquiétais de ton absence et j'allais prévenir Hagrid. Quand David est revenu de sa retenue, je suis venu ici pour te voir. Mais tu n'y étais pas.

Je restais muet. Après la retenue du morveux ? Mais je l'ai suivi, le morveux ! Elle ne croyait tout de même aps me rouler comme dans la farine !

- Lily, arrête de me raconter des conneries. Ca sert plus à rien, je vous ai vu !

Elle sembla perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'inocente. Dans la forêt, j'vous ai vu toi et tes potes. Je vous ai vu ... danser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu nous a vu danser ?

Elle rigola.

- Voyons, tu délire James ! Moi, danser ? Dans la forêt interdite ? C'est tout bonement ridicule !

Je la regardais rire sans comprendre. Avais-je vraiment rêvé ?

- J'espère que tu iras vite mieux. Tu te mets vraiment à raconter n'importe quoi !

Je la foudroyais du regard. Elle me couva d'un regard maternel. Je m'adoucit, décidé à régler cette question un autre moment.

- Tu m'as donc trouvé prés de chez Hagrid ?

- Oui. Je t'ai ramené ici aprés avec l'aide de David.

Je grimaçais à l'écoute de ce nom.

- Lily, ne te crois pas sortir d'affaire, je te surveille.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Mais voudras-tu bien un jour t'expliquer James ?

- Je suis certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu tout simplement pas m'avouer qu'avec tes potes tu es allé t'amuser dans la forêt ! Je vais pas me facher !

- Mais James, tu sais bien que je ne te cache jamais rien. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu trouves quelque chose à m'arracher par les vers du nez ? Puisque je suisr esté ici à t'attendre.

Je soupirais, abandonais. Mais voilà qui était perturbant.

- Bon, je vois que tu avs mieux. J evais maintenant retourner me coucher.

- Non, attend !

Je la rattrapais par le bras et la faisais basculer sur mon lit. Caline, elle se blotit contre moi.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Sans bruit, elle hota ses chaussures et se faufila avec moi sous les draps. Je respirais avec bonheur ses cheveux et écoutais avec ravissement sa respiration. Elle sentait bon la mousse et les arbres de la forêt. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ainsi, elle m'avait vraiment mentit. Car cette odeur m'en rappelais une autre. Les flammes refirent leur apparition et les cheveux que je respirais avec adoration reforcérent ma vision. Je ressérais mon emprise sur elle. Un jour, je tiendrais son secret pour de bon. Elle avec.

Ca faisez longtemps qu'il n y avait pas eu d'allusion à la saga Malausséne, alors voilà, parce que je trouve ce passage génial ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu simplifié et que le contexte n'est pas du tout le même, mais j'avais très envie de le recaser dans l'histoire.

**Bon ben sinon voilà un nouveau chapitre bouclé ! J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas ennuyé. Je sais que c'est moins drole à des moements, mais ca me semble important que les sentiments de James soient claires. J'aimerais néanmoins changer le point de vue et aller voir du côté de Lily. Vous avez sans nul doute déviné que c'est un personnage passionant. **

**Ah oui ! Et une autre petite chose : je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews !**


	5. Entre SansNoms et Sangs Pures

**Alos, voilà un chapitre tout à fait différent. Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à le poster. De plus, je suis impardonnable étant donné qu'il est loin d'être aussi bien que les précédetns (jugement personnel) Mais je voulais raconter l'histoire à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que JameS. Evidément, j'ai choisit Lily. Du coup, c'est moins drôle. Et puis, j'avais envie de faire avancer L'intrigue. Alors j'ai mis de côté tout ce qui est style et humour. On entre vraiment dans l'action. J'espère que ça vous pLaira.**

**Merci à :**

**- Molly Stevenson : Au bonheur des ogres de Danniel Pennac (auteur que je recommande) C'est toute une saga (la saga Malausséne) Il y a six livres en tout je crois. Cette fanfic est tirée du premier volume.**

**- Stéfany : Après la premiére, la deuxiéme ? J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.**

**- pomme-violette : Non, c'est un clavier azerty ! TT C'est juste que je suis extremement nulle pour ce qui est de l'orthographe (alors les accents ! il y a longtemps que j'ai laissé tombé !) en plsu j'aime aps me relire alors à chaque fois je le poste sans le corriger. Sinon, dans ce chapitre, je ne vais aps revenir sur cette mystérieuse scéne. Il faudra attendre ...**

**- luna soma : ne pleure pas ! je culpabilise ! je suis un monstre : je fais pleurer mes rares lecteurs ! et en plus, ça me touche qu'elles pleurent pour ce que j'écris ! en gros, ej suis à pleurer (cf, ce chapitre)**

**Entre Sans-Noms et Sangs Pures**

PdV Lily

Mais quelle idote ! Ou plutôt, quel idiot ! Comment avait-il put laisser James le suivre dans la forêt ! Il ne pouvait pas faire attention ? Oh ! Biensur, il ne faut jamais trop en demander avec David ! Il pleurniche sans cesse pour un oui ou pour un non, mais toi, derriére, tu dois t'efforcer d'être heureuse avec ce que tu as. Et bien non ! je ne suis pas heureuse et non ...

- Je n'irais pas avec toi à Prés-au-Lard ce week-end.

- Oh ! Allez, sois sympa !

- Je n'en ais pas envie, laisse moi tranquille.

Vexé, il se redresse. Je le regarde avec défis. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me dire le fond de sa pensé : j'étais prête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily ? J'te reconnais plus ! Depuis que ton oncle ...

- Mon demi-frére, David.

- Oui ben, depuis que ton demi-frére est là, tu as complément changé ! T'es plus comme avant ! Tu ne rigoles plus, tu restes tout le temps enfermée dans cette tour ou avec lui ! grinça t-il en pronoçant le "lui" comme s'il lui brulait les lévres. A peine si tu viens danser quelques fois.

- je te ferais remarquer que "lui" rode maintenant sans cesse autour de la prairie à cause de toi !

- Mais on a changé d'endroit !

- Qu'importe ! Le mal est fait ! Ca créve les yeux que je lui cache mille choses et qu'il en souffre !

- Moi aussi je souffre Lily !

Peiné par le désespoir évident du garçon, je m'adoucie et murmure :

- Je suis désolée, mais tu n'y changeras rien. Tu as plutôt aggravé les choses. Pour commencer, cesse de ne penser qu'à toi ...

- Et toi, arrête de ne penser qu'à tes fréres !

- Ce sont ma famille !

- Et moi ! Je suis quoi !

- Tu es le gars qui me casse les pieds depuis tout à l'heure !

Blessé, il ne sait quoi répondre. Regrettant mes paroles, j'essaye de me racheter :

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement tu n'arrive Pas à m'accEpter telle que je suis. Au début, c'était parce que j'était une moldue, ensuite, parce que j'ai atterie à Griffondore et maintenant ... maintenant c'est ma famille que tu dédaignes. Je suis fatiguée de toujours passer l'éponge sur le mal que tu me fais. Alors soit tu m'acceptes, moi ainsi que les gens que j'aime. Soit je vais te demander de sortir de ma salle commune. Après tout, tu détestes cette maison, non ?"

Il m'avait écouté, il avait réfléchit et il avouait avoir eu tord, c'est obligé. Pourtant, il est parti, et moi, je suis restée toute seule, plantée au milieu d'un univers qui me rejette (celui des griffondores) Mais ça ne m'a même pas donné envie de pleurer. J'avais juste envie de me changer les idées et de penser à autre choses. Alors j'ai repris mon bouquin et je m'y suis fourrée jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte. Demain matin, on me retrouverait sur ce fauteuil, endormie. Mais c'était sans importance. De toute façon, qui fera bien attention à moi ?

OOoOO

- Lily ! Mais ça ne va pas de t'endormir dans la Salle Commune ! On y géle ! Tu as dut attrapper la mort ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, tu peux me dire ?

- Arrête d'en faire tout un gratin, Rose, je me suis juste assoupie en lisant. Et puis c'est pas plus mal, j'avais pas très envie de retrouver les dindes de mon dortoirs.

- Ca te dirais de venir dormir avec nous cette nuit ? Disons que Jess va pieuter avec Elias et comme il est préfet en chef, il y aura un lit de libre ...

- C'est vrai ? Je savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux là.

- Oh ! Elias non plus ne le sais pas encore !

- Pardon ?

- Elle veut lui faire la surprise !

- Quoi ? Comment ... comment a t-elle put croire que ça marcherait ?

Mais je compris quand elle se mit à rougir.

- Ne me dit pas que tu lui as prédit un avenir heureux à ses côtés ??

- Mais c'est vraiment ce que j'ai vu Lily ! Et les cartes sont formelles.

Je la scrute du visage comme toutes ces fois ou j'essaye de deviner si elle ne se moque pas de moi. Mais non, comme à son habitude, elle est convaincu de la véracité de ses propos. Ca me fait rire. D'ailleurs, je ne me géne pas, je le lui fait savoir !

- Tu sais que j't'adore toi avec tes prédictions à deux mornilles !

- Hey ! Attention, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te prédise une quelconque malédiction ?

- Pfff ... Très drole ! Mais bon, grâce à toi, je sens que l'on va bien rire ce soir ! Et je crois également que le lit de votre dortoir ne restera pas libre longtemps !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !"

J'allais riposter quand Alex passa devant nous sans me lancer un seul regard. Etonnée je l'appelait. Il se retourne, puis, en soupirant, se postedevant nous :

- Lily.

- C'est moi où le simple fait de me voir te rend malade ?

Il me contemple, guére amusé par ma réplique et s'explique :

- C'est David. Il est ... pas très bien. J'crois pas que ce serait bien qu'on continu à se voir.

- Mais on est amis ! Et David aussi ! Pourquoi cesserions-nous de nous voir juste parce qu'il ne va pas très bien ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Il a dit ... Il a pas dit que des choses gentilles à ton sujet Lil'.

- Attend. Tu veux dire que, non en plus de m'insulter, il te dresse contre moi !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Il était très bizarre ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça ne va pas durer ...

Alors là, j'étais choquée !

- Non mais t'as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ! Tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés à vous attendre pendant que vous m'insulterez derriére mon dos ! Je ne suis pas une chose qu'on laisse tomber à sa guise et que l'on reprend dés qu'on a envie de s'amuser un peu !

- mais c'est pas ça ! Arrête de tout le temps le prendre mal ! C'est juste ... une pause. Juste pour qu'il se calme;

- Mais le rapport avec toi, il est où ? pourquoi on s'ignorerait ? On a toujours été amis, il n'y a jamais eu de broutilles ni rien ! Tu veux dire que ça fini comme ça, d'un coup, sans explication !

- Je suis sincérement désolé, mais David passe avant toi, c'est tout."

Là j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Ca m'a même ébranlée tant j'avais juste envie d'oublier leur visages et de les enterrer au fond de ma mémoire. A mes côtés, Rose me regardait avec incompréhension. La même incompréhension que l'on pouvait lire dans mes propres yeux. Juste à cause d'une simple invitation à Prés-au-Lard, je venais de perdre mes deux amis les plus chers !

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en retourna à ses occupations. Je sentais que les larmes allaient couler mais je trouvais ça trop bête. Me mettre dans un état pareil pour deux Serpentards meuno-neuronés ! C'était ... C'était à pleurer.

Rose me réconforta et m'enlaça un instant avant de, elle aussi, s'éloigner. Et moi je demeurais dans ce couloir vide, muette et effrayée par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Puis une petite voix me reconnecta avec la réalité :

- Lily ! Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

Je baisse les regard. De ses grands yeux noirs, Henry me regarde avec perplexité. En effet, voir sa soeur dans un tel mutisme n'avait pas dut le réconforter. A ses côtés, Napoleon bouge bêtement la queue.

- Je ... Je ... J'allais déjeuner. Et toi ? Que fais tu tout seul à cet heure ci ? Il est encore tôt, tu aurais put dormir encore un peu.

- Ben on a décidé de faire un cache-cache avec Willy. Mais j'arrive pas à le retrouver. Alors je suis aller chercher Napo pour qu'il m'aide ! Tu sais, avec son _glaire._

- Son flaire Henri, son flaire. Et alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non, me répondit-il avec une voix toute contrite.

- Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Dans un chateau comme celui-ci, pas étonant que des gens disparaissent !

J'observais avec amusement la réaction de Henri effrayé par le mot "disparition". Ben oui, comment ferait-il sans son frére pour bombarder les élèves de bouts de gomme ? Je m'abaissais pour le consoler quand une voix paniquée retentie :

- Il n'est nul part ! Il a disparut ! C'est très grave professeur, il n'allait pas bien du tout en plus.

Alertée par ces curieux propos, je tend l'oreille. Inutilement, je m'inquiétais. C'est que j'avais reconnu la voix d'Alex.

- Calmez-vous jeune homme, il ne doit pas être bien loin !

- Il devait se rendre dans son bureau pour rendre une punition !

- Je vous assure que personne ne s'est introduit dans mon bureau ce matin. Pas même votre ami. Et je suis plutôt de l'avis du professeur Dumbledore, il ne peut être bien loin.

Les voix se rapprochérent et bientôt, trois hommes surgirent à l'angle du couloir. Alex s'animait avec rage au centre de ses deux professeurs. Il était convaincu de la culpabilité du professeur Potter qui se trouvait à sa droite et qui le regardait avec peine. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges. Il était évident qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Au contraire, Dumbledore, lui, était impeccable. Il contemplait son élève avec compréhension mais chacun savait qu'il avait une confiance sans borne envers James et que jamais il ne croirait de tels propos.

Quand ils me virent, il se turent brusquement.

- Tiens ! Miss Evans. Et le petit Potter ! Mais ne voudriez vous pas, chère mademoiselle, le ramener dans sa chambre. Lui ainsi que son frére que j'ai crut appercevoir derrière une armure au second étage.

- Monsieur, qui a disparu ?

- Nous en reparlerons, si vous le voulez bien. Il est inutile de paniquer pour rien. Il se peut qu'on le retrouve dans quelques minutes.

- James, qui a disparu ?

- David Blackmar.

Agacé par cet aveu, le directeur les entraîna à sa suite. Moi, je demeurais avec l'enfant accroché à ma robe. Il marmonait sans cesse :

- Derrière les armures ! je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Viens mon chou, on va aller trouver ton frére !

Quand je l'eus confié à un William furieux d'avoir été découvert, j'abandonais Henri pour me diriger vers le bureau de mon frére. Sans grande surprise, je le retrouvais assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la cigarette fumante entre ses lévres. Mais malgré cette posture sereine, ses sourcils froncés ne cachaient rien de ses sentiments défaitistes. Evidément qu'il devait être inquiet, furieux aussi, déçu qu'on puisse l'accuser si facilement.

Lentement, je parcourais la piéce et posais une main sur son épaule. Il ne tressaillit même pas. Il devait savoir que c'était moi. Comme toujours. Moi même n'étais jamais surprise de le retrouver à mes côtés, même dans les cas les plus inattendus. Un lien nous liait et faisait en sorte que chacun de nos gestes s'imprime dans la conscience de l'autre. Les liens du sang, diraient certains. Malheureusement, lui comme moi avions deviné qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus fort. Quelque chose d'interdit.

- Il n'avait même pas de retenu, Lily. Un simple devoir à rendre ! Il a put disparaitre n'importe où ! Je n'étais pas ici ce matin, je ne peux pas dire si il a mit les pieds dans ce bureau. Je suis inocent.

- Je sais ...

- Mais j'ai entendu des choses ...

- Des choses ?

- Comme une explosion.

- William ?

- Arrête, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Et puis, il se peut qu'il n'y est aucun lien entre l'explosion et cette disparition.

- J'espère que c'est juste une mauvaise blague de sa part.

- Moi aussi, comme ça je pourrais le refaire disparaître moi-même !

- James !

- Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez David ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? me demande t-il avec dureté.

- Non ! Biensur que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Mais enfin, je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous vous détestez. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

En colére, il se redresse. Surprise, je me demande ce que j'ai bien put dire pour qu'il se poste devant moi en hurlant.

- Même si j'avais envie de lui tordre son cou tout gras Lily ! tu crois vraiment que j'en serais capable !

- Mais je ne t'accuse de rien !

- Ah ! Enfin ce mot ! Et si ! Tu m'accuses !

- Arrête, tu délires complétement, j'essayais juste de comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais disparaitre ton petit copain !

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, ripostai-je, sentant le mécontentement monter en moi, et, en plus, ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez plus vous voir ! Mais si tu l'a vraiment enlevé, alors oui, j'me demande bien pourquoi !

- Alors tu me crois coupable !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça !

- Tu l'as insinué !

- Tu es complétement parano !

Enervée et malheureuse par la tournure qu'avait prit cette discussion, je m'en allais, furieuse et blessée. J'avais très envie de pleurer, mais le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se laisser aller. J'avais raté ma premiére heure de cours et je comptais bien sécher toute cette horrible journée. Finallement, je passais la matinée enfermée dans mon dortoir à ruminer contre cette tête de mule trop émotive.

De la même façon que Juliette demandais pourquoi Romeo était Romeo, je me demandais pourquoi James Potter était James Potter. Pourquoi n'était-il pas un élève de mon âge, étudiant à Griffondore ? Pourquoi, moi, étais-je à Griffondore ? Et si il se nommait David Blackmare et que j'étais une Serpentard, tout aurait était plus simple. Mais en réalité, la seule difficulté résidait dans le nom. Si je n'étais pas Lily Evans, alors oui, je ne serais plus en train de souffrir depuis longtemps.

James était à la fois ce que j'avais de mieux et ce que je redoutais le plus. C'était mon bonheur et ma douleur. Chacun de ses gestes me remplissait de joie bien que chacun d'eux soit dangereux pour nous deux. Je ne savais plus dicerner le bien du mal, le plaisir et la souffrance. Tout se mélangeait dans mon coeur.

Ce grand frére, cette protection qui avait toujours était mon rempart était mort. Je n'arrivait plus à retrouver cette admiration enfantine avec laquelle je le voyais autrefois. Aujourd'hui, seuls ses yeux m'importent, seules ses formes et son corps m'attirent ... A l'époque, il s'était battu pour que personne ne vienne ternir mon bonheur, pour que personne ne franchisse cette frontiére ... Mais à présent, tout deux étions en train de dépasser ces précieuses limites. Et aucun de nous deux ne saura s'arrêter quand il sera trop tard.

En réalité, moi même n'en avais plus envie. Avant, j'avais peur. Ces yeux qu'il posait sur moi m'effrayaient et je tentais de les ignorer. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis mise à rechercher ces regards, à en abuser, à les provoquer. Je ne pouvais plus stopper mes envies, mes actes suivaient alors naturellement. Pourtant, j'avais essayé de m'éloigner. Cette obsession ne m'aidait en rien, pire, elle était malsaine.

Alors, au début, je me suis enfoncée dans tout ce qui pourrait m'en éloigner. David, en premier, en a fait les frais. Puis l'alcool, la clope et enfin, la drogue. J'ai eu pas mal de problémes. Je me suis fait prendre, Dumbledore avait promis le silence mais à la condition de ne jamais recommencer. Condition pas trop difficile à tenir étant donné que je n'en avais consomé qu'une seule fois. Je sais : minable. Prise la main dans le sac la premiére fois ! De plus, contrairement à ce qu'on m'avais dit, l'opium ne m'avait pas emmené au septiéme ciel. Non, il m'avait plutôt expédié en enfer. Entrainant avec lui quelques flash oubliés.

Tant de choses qui ont eu raison de mon amitié avec David et Alex. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que James en est la seule cause. David n'a été qu'une monnaie d'échange. Pourtant, je l'aime beaucoup. Jamais je n'ai compté sur quelqu'un avec autant de confiance. Mais -et tout le monde le sait- les choses changent avec le temps, les hommes avec. Cette quête contre l'oubli a été synonime de véritable purgatoire. Chacune de mes nuits, je les passais dans les draps sales de ce garçon qui, par la suite, m'accordait tout ce que je désirais.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, tout s'est retourné contre lui.

Mais à présent, il fallait que je cesse de penser à tout ça. David avait disparu, et moi, j'étais là à me torturer. Au lieu de partir sans attendre à sa recherche (comme dans tous les films dignes de ce nom), j'étais en train de nourrir ma rancoeur. J'étais vraiment pathétique.

Je me levais donc, décidée à trouver une solution rapide et efficace. Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas si simples : il y avait très peu d'indice. Amusée par mon nouveau rôle de détective, je me mettait en quête de la moindre information susceptible de m'aider. Il avait disparu le matin, vers 8H00, aux alentours du second étage. Que noter d'autre ? Ils s'étaient disputés la veille et James avait entendu une explosion. Explosion qui risquait d'impliquer Will dans l'affaire.

Je me levais donc pour lui poser deux, trois questions. Histoire d'éloigner au plus vite l'hypothése d'un lien entre l'explosion et l'enlévement. Mais pouvait-on parler d'enlévement ? David aurait très bien put fuguer. Sans avertir Alex ? J'en doutais. Mais ces temps ci, je n'étais plus sure de rien.

C'est donc pleine de doutes que je m'apprêtais à sortir de mon dortoir. Mais mon mouvement vers la porte est interrompu par un drole d'oiseau qui frappe à ma fenêtre. En réalité, il s'agit d'un pigeon. Chose assez curieuse quand on connait la notoriété des hiboux et des chouettes dans le monde magique. On avait donc affaire avec un exentrique. Pressée et enervée d'avoir été retardée, je m'empresse d'ouvrir lA fenêtre. La lettre est bien pour moi. Je la décachette donc et essaye de décripter l'étrange énigme :

_Ce qui coule dans nos veines n'a plus d'importance._

_La seule vertu du sang est d'alimenter le coeur._

_Les Ecartés n'ont pas oublié leur rancoeur._

_Ils ont, eux aussi, droit à une seconde chance._

_L'alliance des Sans-nom va enfin se venger._

_Sorciers, tremblez, criez, pleurez votre fin proche._

_Entendez-vous le tintement de la cloche_

_Qui sonne enfin cette fin tant redoutée ?_

_Nous, on l'entend. Nous sommes ses échos, ses enfants._

_Nous la provoquons. Nous la hatons par nos chants._

_Aujourd'hui, est le début de votre décadence._

_Demain, vous ne serez plus. Ne comptez plus sur la chance._

_Les gitans sont enfin entré dans vos châteaux._

_Vous ne les retrouverez pas de sitôt._

Mais qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce charabia ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'auteur était vraiment une merde. Et puis ça a fait tilt : c'était un indice. Mon premier indice ! Il était évident que cette lettre (qui d'ailleurs n'était même pas signée) avait comme expéditeur l'auteur de l'enlévement de David ! Remontée à bloc, j'essaye alors d'identifier l'écriture. Bizarement, elle me dit quelque chose. Mais j'ai beau triffouiller dans ma mémoire et dans les quelques lettres que j'ai sous la main, rien ne correspond à cette écriture nerveuse.

Au moins, je pouvais déjà inocenter William, ainsi que Rose et James. Pour ce qui est d'Alex, il faudra vérifier. Et si c'était l'écriture de David ? Fouillant dans mes affaires, je trouvais enfin une lettre écrite de sa main. Mais les deux écritures n'avaient rien à voir. Il fallait donc chercher ailleurs. Il me semble de plus en plus évident que je ne connais pas l'auteur de la "malédiction" Cette perspective m'énerve. Comment retrouver son identité si je ne le connais pas ? Avec pour seule indication son écriture ? Je soupire, découragée. Puis je repense au pigeon.

Il y a longtemp qu'il est partit. Cependant, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles utilisateurs de pigeons. Et puis, si on examine bien la lettre, plusieurs termes me sont inconnus. Je commencerais donc mes recherches par là.

OOoooOO

- Les Ecartés ? Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas une association officielle à mon avis. Surtout si ils se nomment les Ecartés.

- Et les Sans-Nom ?

- Les Sans-nom ? Où vas-tu chercher tout ça, Lily ?

- Rien, c'était juste une question James. mais si tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Et bien ... Les Sans-nom ... Ca me fait un peu penser aux Sangs-Pures ...

- Aux Sangs-Pures ?

- Et bien ... Si tu réfléchit, le seul prestige de ces familles est d'avoir un nom reconnu dans le monde des sorciers. pense à Sirius. Les Black sont mondialement connu. Et pourtant, à part quelques ouvrages, ils n'ont rien fait de monumentale. C'est juste la "pureté de leur sang" qui les élève.

Je réflechiss. L'hypothése de James n'était pas idiote. Surtout que ma lettre mentionne le sang.

"_Ce qui coule dans nos veines n'a plus d'importance._

_La seule vertu du sang est d'alimenter le coeur._

_- _Quoi ?

- Non, rien ...

- La seule vertu du coeur est d'alimenter le coeur ? Où as-tu entendu ça ?

- je sais plus. Ca m'est venu en repensant à toutes ces histoires de noblesse.

- C'est vrai que ce slogan a un rapport avec les Sangs-pures ...

- Ah ?

- En 1950, suite à l'assassinat d'une jeune fille née moldue, un groupe de jeunes étudiants ont longtemps milité pour l'égalité entre les sorciers. "La seule vertu du coeur est d'alimenter le coeur." était leur slogan.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je l'ai appris en faisant une recherche sur ... quand je faisais ma formation d'aurore.

- C'est peut-être eux les Sans-noms.

- Possible. Mais je ne me souviens pas. Je sais juste qu'on les traitaient plutôt d'hippies.

- Des hippies ?

- Ben oui, tu sais, ceux qui oeuvrent pour la paix dans le monde et tout ce blabla ...

- Ah, ok. Bon, ben merci James.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

- ne pose pas de questions s'il te plait."

Il doit me haïr dans ces moments là. Je lui cache tellement de choses. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Rien ne m'oblige à cacher ce que je sais. Je le fais juste par fierté. C'est bête comme émotion, mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir besoin de lui.

Je me tourne vers lui et me heurte à ses yeux furieux. Il est blessé, inquiet, honteux ... Il me connaissais avant. Ou, du moins, en avait-il l'impression. Mais maintenant ... maintenant qu'il entrapercevait tout ce que je lui cachait ... Maintenant, tout a changé. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Il y a tellement longtemps que les ténébres ont envahis ses prunelles.

"Ne t'en fais plus."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sortit ça. Mais je sais que c'est ce que je voudrais qu'il fasse. J'ai contemple avec amusement ses traits surpris. Lui aussi devait ce poser la question. A tous les coups, ça l'avait rendu plus nerveux encore.

Troublée par l'intensité de ce contact visuel, je lui prend les mains. Elles sont chaudes. Il se laisse faire. Il se laissera toujours faire, quoique je fasse, il ne se défilera jamais. La tension est palpable. Il est tendu, raide, son souffle est déjà plus rauque. Je m'apporche. Mais il me presse la main. Cette pression sonne comme un avertissement.

Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise, qu'après, on ne pourra pas revenir en arriére, mais le sang qui bat à mes tempes me pousse à faire l'irréparable. Je lache ses mains devenues moîtes, me colle à son corps vibrant et l'embrasse. Ses lévres frémissent sous le contact de ma langue et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Mes mains parcourent son torse avec frénésie, mon ventre me fait mal, j'ai l'impression de me tordre alors que je suis presque figée. Ses mains s'emparent de mes poignés, les pressent, comme pour se persuader d'arrêter. Mais le baisé s'intensifie, et bientôt, je me retrouve collée au mur, le corps tremblant, la voix cassée et le souffle court.

C'est ce qui rompit le charme. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés, mais ses yeux écaquillés par l'horreur. C'était comme si ce gouffre au fond des yeux s'était agrandis. La peur remplaça le désir et je m'enfuis. mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je venais de tomber dans le l'abîme de ses yeux.

ooOOooOOoo

- Les quoi ?

- Les Sans-Nom !

- Ah, non, désolée, ça me dit rien ...

- Pas grave ... Et toi Clara ? Déjà entendu parlé ?

- C'est pas un groupe de rock ?

- Mais non, tu confond avec les Sans-Lois.

- Ah oué, t'as raison Zoé.

- Et à part ça ? Une idée Victor ?

- Non.

- AH ! AU fait, tu pourrais me passer ta copie de métamorphose. Celle où tu as eu O !

- Mais Lily, c'est un devoir pour septiéme année !

- Ah ... Ah bon ? t'es sure ?

Tous ces stratagémes pour en apprendre un peu plus me fatiguaient. Mais c'était nécessaire. J'essayais donc -tant bien que mal- d'examiner les écritures de tous ceux que je connaissais. Mais rien ne correspondait. C'était une sorte de soulagement (tous mes amis étaient inocents), mais en même temps, je me retrouvais encore une fois propulsée à la case départ.

Avec l'aide de mes petits fréres (ces derniers ce sont révelés être de vrais maraudeurs) j'ai put m'introduire dans le dortoir des Serpentards : l'écrivain de la mystérieuse lettre n'est ni David, ni Alex. Par simple curiosité, j'ai fureté un peu partout ailleurs. Mais aucun Serpentard ne semble être impliqué dans l'affaire.

Je suis donc une fois de plus sans preuve, sans explication et avec, en prime, ce poid, cette gêne dans ma poitrine. J'ai beau m'impliquer de toute mon âme dans la disparition de David, ma tête demeure aux côtés de James. L'acte de j'ai osé faire il y a à peine 24 heures me révolte. Et pourtant, je pourrais recommencer sans vergogne. Si maman savait cela !

C'est comme si je n'avais rien contrôlé, et pourtant, cela devait un jour arriver. Lui comme moi le savions. Nous étions condamnés. Quelles étaient donc nos options ? Nous ignorer jusqu'a ce que mort s'ensuive ? Fuire comme n'importe quels amants coupables ? Impossible. Comment les garçons pourraient-ils comprendre ? Et Rose ? Et notre pauvre mére ? Cette pauvre femme qui nous liait et nous séparaient en même temps !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai très envie de pleurer. Bizarrement, mes larmes restent coincé dans ma gorge. Du coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'éclater. De gros sanglots s'échappent quelque fois. Mais ces derniers, au lieu de me soulager, augmentent ma honte.

Car j'ai honte. Je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de mon frére. Frére qui,en plus, a 10 ans de plus que moi. Il faut vraiment être bête, bête, BETE ! Mais comment les choses ont-elles dérapées ! Question stupide. C'est étrange, mais je sais exactement quand James Potter a cessé d'être mon grand frére. C'était une journée de pluie et je dansais ...

Ce n'était pas la premiére fois que je le faisais : avec les garçons, à POudlard, nous dansions souvent, déchaînant ainsi notre magie. Mais pour la premiére fois, il me regardait. J'avais crue découvrir la liberté et le courage avec l'Ordre du phoenix. Ma vie avait enfin un sens. Et pourtant, c'est grâce au regard de James que je me suis réellement sentit de ce monde. Mes jambes tremblaient, pour la premiére fois, j'avais froid sous cette pluie et mes lévres vibraient. Ce n'était plus un chant que je fredonnais. C'était une littanie, une longue plainte, une supplication pour que cet incendie en moi cesse. Et quand ce fut le cas, je me suis sentie plus seule que jamais. Abandonnée. Ma vie à Poudlard a alors perdu toute saveur. Seules les lettres de James m'arrachaient un sourire.

Pourtant, je redoutais chaque vacance. L'idée de le revoir m'effrayait à chaque fois. James est comme un gouffre. Un gouffre effroyable, mais terriblement tentant. Et hier, j'ai sauté. J'y ais sauté les yeux fermés, à pieds joints, sans soucis de l'avenir. Et ce fut une très belle chute. Malheuresement, l'atterissage avait était des plus brusque, et je suis loin de m'en être remise.

Avec agacement, j'entend les gourdasses de mon dortoir occupper les lieus. Je n'ais pas très envie de les entendre jacasser. Aussi, je sors en vitesse ignorant les regards peinés de mes colocataires. Elles ne sont pas méchantes. Elles sont justes ... idiotes, immatures, gâtées, égocentriques et terriblement sures d'elles. Et malheureusement pour elles, c'est exactement le genre de comportement que je ne peux pas supporter. Mais ces pimbêches me sortent très vite de l'esprit.

Avec assurance, je monte jusqu'au dortoir des septiémes années. Seules Rose et une autre fille de son âge se préparent à se mettre au lit. Alors que ma soeur est assise les yeux fermés, entourée de douze bougies, l'autre adolescente est encerclée par de vieux bouquins. J'avais oublié que la fin de l'année approchait et que les septiémes années préparaient leurs ASPICs. Il faut dire que, scolairement, mon cas est tellement désespérant que réviser ne servirait plus à rien.

Je fais bien attention d'être assez bruyante : je me cogne volontairement le pied à la chaudiére, fais tomber une pile de livre et bouscule une chaise. Le stratagéme marche car au bout de cinq secondes, Rose se décide à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah ! c'est toi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Viens t'asseoir. Ca te concerne justement ...

- De quoi tu parles ? Ah, je vois, dis-je aprés avoir pris en compte les bougies. Qu'as-tu encore vu ?

- Une série de choses assez difficiles à déméler. Déjà, ils disent que tu as perdu un frére ...

Oups. Ma soeur serait-elle donc réellement voyante ? A ce rythme, elle découvrira tout ce qui se passe entre James et moi !

- J'imagine qu'il s'agît de la disparition de David.

Non, pas si clairvoyante que ça finallement. En même temps, je suis soulagée. Si ma soeur savait réellement ce que cela voulait dire !

- Mais -et c'est ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre- il paraît qu'en réalité, ce frére n'est qu'une sorte ... d'illusion et qu'en réalité, il n'a jamais été ton frére. Donc, j'en conclu que tu ne l'a jamais considéré comme étant ton ami.

Ou comme ton frére ...

- Tu as raison, ça doit être ça. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait subire ! Mais ais-je réellement besoin de toutes ces babioles pour être au courant de ce que je ressens ...

Sur ces mots j'écarte les chandelles allumées. L'un d'elle manque de tomber. Mais au lieu de se soumettrer aux lois de la gravité, elle se redresse pour fondre à une vitesse fulgurante. Etonnée, nous contemplames un instant l'amas de cire qui s'était formé sur l'édredon de ma soeur. Puis un mot attire mon attention :

- Regarde Rose ! C'est écrit quelque chose !

- Oui ... Attends, c'est "sang" !

- Oui, mais il y a autre chose ...

- "Liens" ... Les liens du sangs ! C'est ça qu'il veut dire ?

Je reste muette. Et ma vie privée dans tout ça ? Je fais comment moi si ma soeur -grâce à quelques tours de magie élémentaire- me met à nue avec 12 bougies ??

- Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi Lily ? C'est en touchant la bougie que ça s'est déclanché ! Ils avaient un message pour toi !

- Ils ! Ils ! C'est qui "ils"?

- L'au delà évidément !

- Mais oui, quelle évidence !

- Les liens du sang ... Peut-être ... Peut-être ça concerne l'un de nous Lily ... Un de tes vrais fréres ... Moi, James, Will, Henri ... Pétunia !

- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme étant ma soeur ...

- Et bien ça doit être ça !

- Mais ça a toujours été le cas ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne t'aurait pas écrit par hazard ...

- Non ...

A moins que ...

- Rose !

- Quoi ?

- Tu aurais une lettre de Pétu ?

- Quoi ?

- Une lettre, un mot, un papier ... N'importe quoi du moment qu'elle ait écrit dessus !

- Euh ... Oui, surement une carte d'anniversaire ou un truc dans l'genre ...

- Montre la moi !

Surprise face à mon impatience, elle sort de sa malle un bout de parchemin froissé. De mon côté, je sors la lettre. L'écriture correspond. Les mêmes lettres tracées hâtivement, les mêmes formes pointus et strictes ...

- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre de Pétu ...

- Ah ?

- regarde ... C'est arrivé aprés l'enlévement de David."

Silencieusement, je la regarde lire la lettre. A chaque nouveau vers, ses sourciles se froncent un peu plus.

- Pétunia est une ... Sans-Nom ? Impossible !

- Tu connais les Sans-Nom !

- Evidément ! Ils sont assez connus ! C'est grâce à eux que l'on a une démocratie chez les sorciers. Sinon les sangs-pures n'auraient pas hésité à prendre le pouvoir ! Tu devrais le savoir. Ils partagent les même valeurs que l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ...

- En même temps, ils ont plus vraiment très bonne réputation ...

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Aujourd'hui, ils sont principalement composés de ... Cracmoles ... ou de moldus.

- Des moldus ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas une alliance de sorciers ? Et ils luttent contre les nobles ?

- Au départ, ce n'étaient que des sorciers. Des enfants de moldus tout comme des sociers pure souche. Mais petit à petit, c'est devenu une vraie secte.

- Et Pétunia ...

- Laisse-moi finir. Au bout d'un certaint emps, les sorciers, face aux excés des Sans-noms, ont commencé à quitté cette confrérie. Il ne resta plus que les plus fanatiques. Des cracmoles en grande partie. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre ...

- Mais Pétu détèste les sorciers ! Comment ...

- Attend ! Je n'ai pas finit. Car ces cracmoles ne se suffisaient pas à eux même. Ils ont donc rassemblé le plus de moldus possible. Des moldus qu'ils ont pervertie à la leur cause.

- Mais c'est quoi, concrétement, leur objectif ?

- Se faire reconnaitre par les sorciers. Avoir un rôle. Au sein du minstére, par exemple. Ils veulent infiltrer des moldus partout. Et de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que tous soient au courant de notre existence. Ce que veulent les Sans-noms, en fait, c'est une existence commune. Le respect des moldus et le partage de notre magie. Evidément, c'est un monde totalement utopique.

- Ils sont bien naïf, en effet.

- Pas tout à fait. Disons que la plupart se serve de cette cause pour d'autres interêts. Ce qu'ils veulent surtout, c'est qu'on les reconnaisse en temps que sorcier.

- Mais pourquoi enlever David ? Il n' a rien à rien à voir avec ces Sans-nom !

- Je suis aussi étonnée que toi. Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Et puis, comment Pétu pourrait participer à cet organisme ! jamais elle ne voudrait être considéré comme étant une sorciére ! Elle nous hait !

- Tu te trompes Lill'. Tu sais, entrer à Poudlard, elle en rêvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Tout ce dont j'me souviens, c'est qu'elle nous a laissé dans notre crasse, nous et James !Elle est partit comme maman ! Elle nous a tous reniés ! jusqu'à notre monde ! Elle, une sorciére ? Elle préfererait mourire plutôt que de l'être.

- Tu n'as rien compris. Si c'est ce qu'eLle laisse entendre, c'est parce qu'elle sait que, de toute façon, cracmole, elle le restera jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elle est blessée, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Elle s'est sentie rejetté par sa propre nature.

- Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle.

- Et toi ? A qui penses-tu en faisant ces reproches ? Tu penses à la petite fille que tu étais. A cette petite fille délaissée.

- Je pense aussi à vous !

- Pétunia avait besoin d'aller faire sa vie ailleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait été acceptée dans notre moNDe telle qu'elle est.

- Et Arabella ! Elle est aps acceptée, elle, en tant que cracmole !

- Arabella Lily ! Tu me parles d'Arabella ! Tu voulais que Tunia finisse aussi gâteuse que cette Bella !

Je ne dis plus rien. Je comprend tout ce qu'elle essaye de me faire passer. Mais quelque chose en moi butte. C'est vrai. C'est peut-être encore et toujours cette petite fille abandonnée qui refait surface. Mais comment combattre une partie de sois même ? C'est tellement plus facile de dénigrer les autres !

- Parlons d'autre chose ... Essayons plutôt de comprendre pourquoi ils ont enlevé David.

- Tu es sure que c'est eux.

- J'ai reçu cette lettre le jour même. Et regarde, ils disent avoir envahit le château ! Ils disent que notre fin est proche ! ils vont nous exterminer un à un !

- Ca n'a jamais été dans leurs projets. C'est contraire à leurs idéaux. je te rappelle qu'ils sont pour la paix entre les peuples.

- Et à ton envie, ils vont lui faire quoi à David ? Ils vont lui passer une écharpe en fleurs autour du cou et le faire raccompagner par des vahinés ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens. Cette lettre pourrait très bien être un leure.

Je demeure muette. Et si Rose avait raison. Et si je m'étais fait avoir.

- Ils parlent également d'Ecartés ...

- Référence aux cracmoles sans doute.

- Cette lettre est une énigme.

- Ecoute moi Lily. Cette lettre nous a été écrite par Pétunia. C'est qu'elle veut nous aider. A mon avis, ils préparent quelque chose mais Pétu semblerait vouloir stopper les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est elle qui a écrite cette lettre de menace !

- Et elle a certainement fait enlevé un de tes meilleurs amis. ce ne s'esT pas fait au hazard. Elle veut te prévenir.

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Un appel au secour, ou un avertissement. Dans tout les cas, il faut suivre cette piste.

- Mais par où comemncer ?

- Par la lettre, biensur ! Et pas celle qui l'a écrite ! Ce week-end, nous irons au privet Drive.

**voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu mais avec le bac qui approche je n'ais pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

**Alors bonnes vacances et en route pour de nouvelles aventures ! tuturuturut !**


	6. No chapter, sorry

**Désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Je sais que je vais en décevoir quelques uns, mais j'ai décidé d'interrompre définitivement la publication de cette fanfic.**

**Jamais je n'aurais crue que ça m'arriverais un jour (il faut dire que je déteste les auteurs qui abandonnent leurs fics) mais la "vie réelle" m'a en quelque sorte rattrappée. Il faut dire que durant ces grandes vacances, je ne serais pratiquement jamais chez moi. De plus, je suis en pleine préparation d'un concours et je ne peux plus me permettre de passer des heures à réinventer la vie de mes personnages préférés. Je crois qu'il y à un moment où on a envie de passer à autre chose. Et l'univers d'Harry Potter (auquel j'ai consacré 6 ans de ma vie) ne m'attire plus comme avant (l'âge direz-vous) **

**Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que mes histoires aient baucoup de succé. Néanmoins, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont permis de tenir jusqu'ici, notamment mais deux dernières revieweuses : luna soma et Molly Stevenson. **

**Passez de bonnes vacances,**

**Lexou**


	7. Pour pers0na

A la demande d'une revieweuse, je vais essayer de vous faire un court résumé de ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais continué l'histoire. Mais ça ne va pas être facile étant donné que je suis plutôt du genre à improviser.

Tout d'abord, je n'ai aucune idée de comment Lily et James auraient retrouvé David. J'aurais certainement inventé quelques aventures improbables truffées de créatures sorties de l'imagination de J.K Rowling. Ce qui est sure, c'est que le premier indice, ils l'auraient trouvé chez les moldus. Et pour cause, puisque les SansNoms, c'est eux. Ou du moins, ce sont tout ceux qui ont connaissance du monde de la magie mais qui ne peuvent en pofiter. Les cracmoles sont évidément compris dans le lot (d'où le titre de la fanfic : Au bonheur des cracmoles)

Leur chef ne sera autre que la célèbrissime Petunia. Je lui aurait inventé une personnalité de reine frustrée et sans scrupules. C'est elle qui méne en quelque sorte la bande et qui commandite les enlévements. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est exercer une certaine pression sur le Minstére de la Magie. Vous vous doutez bien que son projet est incensé et perdu d'avance. Mais elle en est consciente. C'est en quelque sorte une suicidaire qui ne vie que pour quelques principes fantsques. Elle cherche surtout à réhabiliter son nom et son sangs. Elle déteste ce qu'elle est et ceux qui sont comme elle (cf : le juïf antisémite) Elle préfererait donc mourire plutôt que de s'avouer être une cracmole sans pouvoir.

Biensur, Voldy aurait ajouté son grain de sel dans tout ça. N'étant pas quelqu'un d'un goût exquis, il se serait laissé charmé par la haine de Pétunia et aurait été aveuglé par sa soif de sang. Il l'aurait laissé meuné la plupart de ses batailles (c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le perdra) Car au final, Tunia s'en retournera auprés de sa famille qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle est.

Et maintenant, ce qui interesse tout le monde, le couple Lily/James.

Lily n'est pas une Poter. Ni une Evans, d'ailleurs. C'est une parfaite inconnue, une française recueillie par la mére de James quand elle n'était qu'un nourisson. Elle l'aurait retrouvé dans un chaudron derrière un bar sorcier (d'où son goût prononcé pour les potions) Cette révelation (apportée par leur mére une nouvelle fois enceinte) les auraient liberés de tous leurs complexes. Leur amour prirent du sens et ils le satisférent jusqu'à cette fin tragique que l'on connait tous par coeur.

Voilà donc les aventures inachevées de ces cracmoles en quête de gloire et de reconnaîssance.

Passez de bonnes vacances.

Ne vous accrochez pas à ma fic et passez à autre chose.

La vie n'est pas seulement faites de livres et de parchemins.

Dans la vraie vie aussi, on y trouve des sentiments.

Il suffit juste de les trouver.


End file.
